Wrecking Ball II
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: The circle of life continues with the birth of Simba and Sherise's sons. But this is far from a happy ending. Evil is still prowling in the savannah. When it attacks, the royal family is hit hard. Years later a very dangerous secret is lose and a lot of lives are on the line and friendships are put to the test!
1. The Cycle Continues

**AN: Ok so we have the second book to Wrecking Ball. Enjoy!**

Animals from the tiniest ant to the mightiest elephant journeyed to the Pride Rock once again. On the peck stud Simba, Nala, Sherise and golden. The two couples parted to let Rafiki through who was holding two cubs. With a hard thrust, the cubs were in the air. The animals went wild as the spirit of Mufasa smiled proudly down on his grands. As a sun beam shined on the cubs the animals bowed. Rafiki smiled before giving the cubs to their mother. The queens dipped their heads at the sherman before walking in the cave.

"They are beautiful" smiled Sarabi

Nala smiled before looking at her cub. This cub was a light gold with a hint of beige. His earrims are a dark brown and his eyes mirror his mother's.

"He's beautiful" said Sarafina

Mheetu smiled before nuzzling the creamy queen, "Proud of you, sis"

On the other other side was Sherise with her cub in her paws. This prince has a pale golden pelt with black earrims and eyes that mirror his father's.

"What are you going to name him?" Kendall asked with a smile

Sherise smiled while looking at her son, "After my two of my best friends"

"Kogan?" Logan asked

Sherise smiled lovingly and nuzzled her son, "Yes. Prince Kogan"

-X-

"That should be us!" Roared Tama

Nuka and Zira were sitting in Scar's old cave watching the tan lioness paced.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Zira

Tama stopped and looked at her brother and mother and smiled, "Uncle Kesi owes me a favor. After I saved him from a cobra, he said he owes me his life. I think its time I collect" then she turned to Nuka, "You find lionesses to recout and one to birth your cubs. Just in case my plan fails"

Nuka nodded before running off.

Zira turned to her daughter, "What are you doing? Kendall is the oldest and is in line for the throne! If anything we should bring him in"

Tama laughed darkly, "The way I see y dear brother is now the enemy"


	2. Trouble and Blessings

**AN: I'm glad you like the cubs CSIMentalistTLK lover and Zira is not the issue this time. Enjoy chapter two!**

Kesi was patrolling the borders when Tama walked over.

Kesi smiled, "Morning Tamie"

The tan lioness growled under her breathe before smiling, "Hi Uncle Kesi"

"So what's up?"

"Well, uncle I came to cash that favor in"

Kesi nodded, "Oh yes. What do you need?"

Tama smiled seductively, "I need a mate"

Kesi was taken back, "I can't do that! I'm your uncle"

Tama smiled, "Yes but dear uncle you owe me your life and you said anything"

Kesi sighed knowing he's defeated. Tama smiled evilly, knowing her plan is being put together.

-X-

Nuka had crossed the Pridelands borders and was heading for a unknown land when he was pounced on. Nuka looked up from his back to stare into eyes of a a dusty brown lioness.

"Who are you?!"

Nuka glared at the lioness, "I'm Nuka son of Scar and Zira"

The lioness' green eyes widen as she stepped off.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were a Pridelander trying to start trouble"

"Chiika!"

The lioness and Nuka looked to see a dark grey lioness with green eyes.

"Who are you?!" Growled the dark grey lioness

"Mom! This is Nuka, the son of Scar"

The grey lioness' eyes widen before she bowed, "Its a honor to meet you. I was a suported of Scar but left when Mufasa became king"

Nuka smiled, "Then you can me and my sister"

"What do you need help with" said the grey lioness

"We plan on taking revenge on our cousins! They killed our father"

The lioness' eyes widen, "I'll be more than happy to help. I'm Kisasi by the way and this is my daughter Chiika"

Nuka dipped his head.

"I know a few more lionesses that's would be willing to help"

"We'll appreciate it" Nuka smiled then he remembered something, "Oh and another thing. I'm in of a lioness to birth my heir"

Kisasi looked at her daughter and smiled, "I'm sure my dear Chiika wouldn't mind helping you out"

Chiika smiled at Nuka who nodded his head. With that the brown lion walked away with the dusty brown lioness following.

-X-

Night has approached and Kendall had walked out into the savannah to a hill. The dark golden lion sighed as he looked at the stars.

"Thinking about your father?"

Kendall looked and saw Zuri walk over and sit next to him.

Kendall sighed, "Yeah that too"

Zuri nuzzled the dark golden lion with a purr, Kendall was surprised but nuzzled back.

-X-

Mheetu and his mate Macy was lying in a cave on the side of Pride Rock.

"Mheetu"

The cream lioness nuzzled his mate and said "Yes love"

"How you feel about having a family?"

Mheetu smiled at the grayish brown lioness, "I would love to, why?"

Macy sighed, "I'm preagant"

Mheetu smiled a goofy smile as he nuzzled his mate with a purr, "I am now The happiest lion in the savannah"


	3. Responsibility

A few weeks went by when Kendall found Zuri a clearing.

"Hey, Mheetu said you wanted to speak with me"

Zuri sighed, "Yeah. I have something to tell you"

Kendall sat and looked at the gray lioness, "What is it?"

"I'm preagant"

Kendall's eyes widen, "No. No. No. This can't be happening!"

Zuri was shocked but growled, "Well it is! I didn't ask for this!"

"I don't love you!" Kendall snarled

Zuri had tears in her eyes, "I know! But you can't have her!" With that the grey lioness ran off

-X-

"Nuka?"

The now dark brown lion was lying under a tree when Chiika walked over.

"Yes"

"Um...I'm expecting"

Nuka shot up and smiled, "That's great! Let's go tell my sister"

Chiika nodded and followed the dark brown lion to Scar's old cave where Zira, Kisasi and Tama was.

"Tama!"

The tan lioness looked and saw the two walk in.

"We got some great news"

Tama smiled, "I do too. But you go first"

Nuka smiled, "Chiika's pregnant"

Tama laughed, "That's funny because I'm preagant too"

Nuka laughed along with his sister.

Zira smiled at her children knowing that her beloved Scar with be avenged.

-X-

Time went on and Macy went into labor.

"I hope she's ok" said Mheetu

Logan smiled at his friend, "I'm sure Mace will be fine"

Just then Nala walked out with a proud smile.

"Mheetu, you may go in now"

The cream lion didn't waste not time and went in the nursery cave. There laid Macy with a dark golden bundle in her paws.

"Mheetu, come meet our son Malka"

Mheetu smiled down at the cub who was looking at him with dark red eyes.

"Hi, there I'm your daddy"

The cub pawed at Mheetu's pink nose.

Mheetu smiled and nuzzled his mate, "I'm so proud of you"

-X-

Weeks went by and was time for Zuri to go in labor.

"Sis, its going to to be alright" said Macy nuzzling her sister

Outside Logan and Simba was in search of Kendall. The kings found him by the water hole.

"Kendall!"

The dark golden lion looked up and groaned, "What do you want?"

Simba glared as Logan roared.

"You will not talk to us like that! Now the lioness you knocked up is in labor! You will go in there and be with her" Logan growled as he got in her rival's face

"Sires"

Simba looked up and seen Zazu, "Yes Zuzu"

"News from the nursery"

Logan looked from Kendall to the hornbill.

"I'm afraid Zuri didn't make it through devilery"

Logan's eyes widen as Simba sighed.

"Thank you Zazu. You may leave"

Zazu nodded before flying away.

Logan turned back to Kendall with a snarl, "Go to your child"

Kendall huffed before running off towards Pride Rock with Logan and Simba. When the lions got there half of the pride was in tears.

"Oh, Logie isn't it terrible" cried Sherise

Logan nuzzled his mate, "Yes it is"

"Who will looked after her" said Sarabi

Logan looked at Kendall and growled, "Kendall will"

Every gasped as they looked at the dark golden lion.

Kendall snarled, "I will not!"

"You don't have a choice! As the cub's father you are resposable for it!" Simba growled

Jennifer walked over and nuzzled her son, "Kendall, you're not alone with this. Take your responsibility"

Kendall sighed in defeat, "Fine"

Nala smiled, "Great your cub is in the main cave with my mother"

Kendall nodded before walking in the cave. There in a corner was the dark cream lioness with a dark brown bundle in her paws.

Sarafina smiled at her nephew, "Meet your daughter, Kula. Zuri named her before she past"

Kendall nodded before lying down and trading with his aunt. Sarafina nuzzled her nephew and great niece before walking out of the cave. Kendall sighed before looking at the cub who was looking at him with cobalt blue eyes.

"I don't have any idea what to do but I'll try my best" Kendall said to the cub who was now asleep in her father's paws. Kendall laid his head down and closed his eyes

-X-

Some more weeks went by when Chiika and Tama went in labor. After some gruesome hours a heathly cub laid the mothers paws.

"What are the sexes" asked Zira

Nuka proudly answered, "I have a son"

Tama smiled, "You don't have to worry about a queen for him"

Nuka smiled, "I like that idea"

"So what are my grands names"

Tama looked down at her cub, who was a spittin image of her and smiled, "Vitani"

Nuka looked at his son who was a spitten image of his father and smiled, "Kovu"

Kisasi smiled as she noted, "Scar and War. Perfect names for our key back to the Pride Lands"


	4. Sisters

**AN: I'm glad you like the chapter CSIMentalistTLK lover. I'm sure Kendall will shape up soon. **

As the sun began rise the two princes ran from the peck to their parents.

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

Simba opened an eye and saw his son with a not pleased face.

"You promised"

Laughing was heard and made the golden king look up. There was his sister and nephew.

"Remind you anything"

Simba laughed as he sat up, "Ok I'm up"

"Yeah!" Kopa yelled before running out of the cave with Sherise and Simba following

The siblings took their sons to the top of Pride Rock, like Mufasa did.

"Wow! Beautiful" said the princes

Sherise and Simba shared a smile before looking at their cubs.

"One day, the sun will set on our time and rise with the both of you as the new kings" said Simba

"Cool" said Kopa and Kogan

Sherise smiled at her son and nephew before continuing the lesson. After the lesson Simba and Sherise was greeted by their mates.

"Simba, I got great news" purred Nala as she nuzzled in her mate's red mane

"What is it, Nal?"

Nala pulled away and smiled, "I'm preagant again"

Simba beamed with joy, "I'm happy"

Logan smiled at the two before looking at his mate, "Reese, you ok?"

Sherise sighed, "I'm preagant too"

Logan's eyes widen as Nala smiled and ran over to the golden queen.

"We are defiantly sisters! I bet we have girls this time"

Sherise smiled at her sister in-law, "I'm sure they would be the best of friends like us"

Nala beamed, "Of course"

-X-

"Hey Malka" said the princes

The dark golden cub was lying on his back but turned over and smiled, "Hey"

"So what's on our list today?" Said Kogan lying under some shade

"I was thinking to for a swim" said Kopa

"I like that idea" said Malka jumping to his paws

Kogan smiled and said "I'll race ya"

The cubs laughed as they raced to the water hole.

-X-

"Mother?"

Zira was sitting near the edge when Tama walked over.

"When do you plan on striking"

Tama walked over to Zira's side and sat next to the dark pale tan lioness.

Tama looked at into the savannah with a evil gleam in her green eyes, "Soon, mother. Real soon"


	5. Happy at Last

**AN: Yeah you're right CSIMentalistTLK lover Kiara will be coming soon. Enjoy this chapter! **

"Canon ball!"

Kula covered her head with a dusty brown colored paw. But that didn't do much as the water splashed on her. Kopa and Kogan resurfaced laughing.

"I swear, they are like love birds"

Kula shook her fur dry before looking at the dark golden cub.

"I agree"

Kogan had splashed Kopa with water before climbing out of the water.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Kopa playfully growled before chasing after his cousin

Once on land a heated game of tag was on. Kula and Malka watched from the sidelines.

Malka looked at the dark brown cub as he shook his head after seeing the princes tumble down a small hill.

"So how was daddy and daughter day?"

Kula smiled, "I had a blast! He taught me how to hunt and he saw me some cool fighting moves"

Malka smiled, "Cool, my dad is going to show me how to fight too"

Soon Kendall walked over.

"Daddy!"

Kendall smiled as he bend down and nuzzled his daughter, "How was your day?"

"It was fun"

Kendall smiled before looking at his cousin, "I'm here to pick you up"

Malka nodded before getting up and following Kula and Kendall home. Kogan and Kopa was in still in a heated game of tag when Sherise showed up.

"How's my little princes"

Kopa looked up from the ground panting and lit up when his cobalt blue eyes landed on the golden queen.

"Auntie!"

Sherise smiled as the golden beige cub ran over nuzzling her legs. Sherise bend down and nuzzled her nephew.

"Its time to go home"

Kogan sighed but smiled when Kopa pounced on him. Sherise smiled lovingly at the cubs as they tussled in the grass.

"Come on"

The princes stopped their playing before running after the queen and following her the rest of the way.

-X-

After eating dinner Kogan and Kopa laid in Sherise's paws.

"Auntie Reese"

Sherise nuzzled Kopa with a smile, "Yes"

"How did you get your scar?"

Kogan looked at his mother with curious eyes.

Sherise sighed, "It was given to me by a family member"

"Was it Uncle Simba?" Kogan asked

Sherise smiled, "No. It was our cousin Tama"

"Why?" Asked the princes

"I think its time you two take it down"

The princes groaned.

"But daaaad..."

"But Uncle Logan..."

"...we're not sleepy yet"

Logan smiled as he watched his son and nephew yawn.

"I like to beg to differ" laughed Simba who who next to Logan

Logan smiled, "Let them sleep, Simba. I'll watch over them"

Simba smiled gratefully before heading towards Nala.

"I think he likes you" laughed Sherise once her mate laid next to her

"I'm glad" Logan purred before nuzzling the golden lioness

With a happy sigh, Sherise laid her head down and closed her eyes.


	6. We Just Can't Wait To Be King

**AN: I like them too CSIMentalistTLK lover. They're so cute being best friends and all. I'm glad you liked them, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"I'm bored" whined Kula

The princes and their friends were lying under a tree bored out of their minds.

"We should go exploring" said Malka

"But where?" Kula asked

Kogan and Kopa looked at each other before looking at their friends with smiles, "The northan border"

Malka and Kula gasped.

"But we're not allowed there" said Kula

"Yeah. But don't you want to know why? Every time we ask, they say its just to dangerous" said Kogan

Kopa nodded, "Yeah. So who's in"

Malka and Kula shared a look before looking at the princes and shook their heads.

"Well I guess, it leaves us two" sighed Kopa after Malka and Kula ran off

"Leaves you two what?"

"Oh no not Zazu" said Kogan and Kopa as the blue hornbill flew infront on the princes

"Kogie , remind me to fire him"

Zazu huffed, "Nice try but only the kings could do that"

Kogan walked over and said "But we're the future kings"

Kopa smiled, "Yeah so you got to do what we tell you"

Zazu put his winds on his sides and scoffed, "The way I see it you two will be pretty pahteic kings in deed"

Kopa looked over his shoulder and smiled, "That's not the way we see it"

**'We're gonna be mighty kings**

**So enemies beware!'**

"Well, I've never seen kings of beasts

With quite so little hair" Zazu plucks Kopa and Kogan's tuffs

Kogan gets a mane of leaves, **'We're gonna be the mane event. Like no king was before'** Kogan climbs a log, **'We're brushing up on looking down. We're working on our ROAR'**

On "ROAR" he shouts at Zazu, startling him backwards into a puddle

Zazu is drying on what appears to be a hanging towel, "Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing" the "towel" turns out to be the ear of a red elephant which hits Zazu with its trunk as with a golf club, sending him skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water; the cubs follow immediately.

Kogan and Kopa sing gleefully as they skid across the water,** 'Oh, we just can't wait to be king!'**

"You've rather a long way to go, young masters, if you two think..."

Kopa and Kogan are on each side of Zazu; as he turns to talk to one, the other makes faces at him.

**'No one saying do this'**

"Now when I said that, I-"

'**No one saying be there'** sang Kogan

"What I meant was..."

Kopa smiled as he sang, **'No one saying stop that'**

"Look, what you don't realize..."

Kogan and Kopa laughed as they ran off singing, **'No one saying see here'**

"Now see here!"

**'Free to run around all day'**

Kogan and Kopa are now riding ostriches.

"Well, that's definitely out..."

The princes shared a look as they sang, **'Free to do it all our way!'**

Zazu flies ahead of the cubs, looking back to speak to them and so not paying attention ahead,

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart", Zazu flies into a rhino

Kogan laughed, **'Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start'**

Zazu lights on a branch, "If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service, out of Africa. I wouldn't hang about... Aagh!" Zazu has lighted on a log being washed towards a waterfall. It disappears over the edge. Zazu yells in surprise, but quickly reappears flying towards the cubs, "These children is getting wildly out of wing"

**'Oh, we just can't wait to be king!'**

The cubs trot up a corridor of zebras standing at attention; when Zazu follows, they all turn and raise their tails; Zazu covers himself with a wing. Kopa and Kogan dance about under a moving herd of elephants while Zazu flies overhead, looking for them. The princes ends up standing on a giraffe's head.

**'Everybody look left**

**Everybody look right' **sang Kopa

Zazu squawks as the herd tramples him. Kopa and Kogan hops up a ladder of giraffe heads}

**'Everywhere you look I'm**

**Standing in the spotlight!'** Kopa and Kogan sang sliding down a giraffe's neck into theatrical pose.

"Not yet!"

**'Let every creature go for broke and sing**

**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**

**It's gonna be King Kopa and King Kogan's finest fling'**

The savannah of African animals, hippos, anteaters, antelopes, giraffes, etc. forms a pyramid with the cubs on top.

Kopa, Kogan and the animals sang, **'Oh we just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh we just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh we just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!'**

The pyramid topples leaving the rhino sitting on Zazu.

"I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF! ... Kopa? Kogan?"


	7. Royal Pain

**AN: I know and I'm sorry CSIMentalistTLK lover. I was really lazy and didn't feel like writing much last night. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"I am a genius"

Kogan glared at his cousin and best friend. "Hey genius! It was my idea"

Kopa put a paw to his chest and smiled, "But I pulled it off"

Kogan growled as he pounced sending the two down a hill.

"Pinn ya!" Shouted Kogan with a grin

Just then stream erupted which made the cubs jump.

"Wow!"

"What is this place?"

"Idiots"

Kogan and Kopa turned and saw a dark tan cub with a tuff on her head and green eyes. Next to her sat a dark brown cub with a muddy brown tuff and green eyes.

"What do you two want?" Growled Kogan

"Just wondering why the princes are in a elephant graveyard. The most dangerous place in Africa" smiled Kovu

"Why are you two here?"

"We can do what we want" replied Vitani with a smile

"Well we best be going" laughed Kovu before he and his cousin left

Kopa shook his head, "What was that about?"

When the light golden beige cub didn't get a respond he turned and his cobalt blue eyes widen in fear.

-X-

"Your highness!"

Sherise was drinking from the water hole when Zazu flew over.

"Zazu what's wrong?"

"Hyenas are after the children!" The hornbill squawked

Sherise went pale before she could register it, her paws were heading towards the elephant graveyard. Sherise closed her eyes as she silently prayed, **Father please let them be alright**!

-X-

"Well lookie here! Looks like we got our self some dinner" laughed a grey hyena with brown eyes

"You can't do anything to us!" Growled Kogan and Kopa

A brown hyena with grey eyes laughed as the other one joined in.

"You hear that, Suvo" laughed the brown hyena

"Yeah, Tuki" the grey hyena laughed back as they snarled at the cubs

Kogan and Kopa was beyond scared. But just as the hyenas were about to pounce a golden paw met with the hyenas bodies.

"If you ever come near my son and nephew again"

The hyenas had fear in their eyes as they stared into the viscous sliverish blue eyes of the queen.

"We didn't know" whined Suvo

Sherise roared making the hyenas retreat with their tail tucked between their legs.

"Mom..."

"Auntie..."

"...we're sorry"

Said Kogan and Kopa, tears slowly falling.

"You two disabyed us!"

The princes looked down, "We were only trying to have some fun"

Sherise sighs deeply, "You don't have to go looking for trouble to have fun"

"We know"

Sherise nuzzled her son and nephew, "Look to the stars, my little princes"

The princes shared confused looks before looking at the star filled sky.

"Your grandpa told me and Simba that all the great kings of the past looked down on us from those stars-"

"But mom..."

"But Auntie Reese..."

"...what about the queens?"

Sherise smiled lovingly at her son and nephew, "They're are up there too. So remember if you ever feel alone, remember they are up there to help. So will we"


	8. Revenge is a Dangerous Thing

**AN: I'm glad you like that part CSIMentalistTLK lover. Just a warning, this chapter the drama begins. Hopefully you would enjoy!**

Sherise returned to Pride Rock to be greeted by Logan and Simba.

"What were you two thinking?!" Logan asked sternly

"We wasn't thinking" replied the princes

Simba sighed before looking at his sister, "You ok?"

"Fine, Sim. Just shaken"

Logan nuzzled his queen, "I'll take them up"

Sherise smiled gratefully before watching her mate walk up to the cave with the cubs following.

"You know you never told me how you got that scar"

Sherise sighed, "Its not important"

Simba nuzzled her, "Anything dealing with a sis, is important"

Sherise took a deep breath, "Tama gave it to me. She thought I liked Logan and hit me"

Simba's eyes flared as he growled.

"But...I'm ok. I got past it. As you said the past is in the past"

Simba sighed, "Fine. But this is not over"

Sherise smiled lightly, "We should head in"

Simba nodded and followed his sister up the rocks.

-X-

"Tama"

The tannish-cream lioness was sitting near the edge when Nuka walked over. Tama dipped her head.

"The lionesses want to know the plan"

Tama looked from the setting sun to her brother, "I'll be there in a moment"

Nuka nodded before walking away. Tama looked back to the sky and closed her eyes, Don't worry father, you're about to be avenged! Tama snapped her green eyes open and with a snarl she got up and wen to where the lionesses and Nuka was waiting. There in a clearing, near the border was a group of lionesses. From 15 to 20 lionesses, from different shades of color stud, sat or laid.

Tama walked over to Nuka and Zira and sat. "I know you all are wandering what's the plan. Simple we take down my cousins, by weakling them"

"How are we going to do that?" Asked asked a dark cream lioness with muddy brown eyes

Tama smiled evilly at the dark cream lioness, "We take away the most precious things to them" then at the rest, "Their cubs"


	9. To the Stars

**AN: CSIMentalistTLK lover I'm glad you like the chapter, but I can't promise you the outcome of this chapter. I hope you enjoy this!**

"You two are to stay here with your grandmother"

Kopa and Kogan lowered their heads.

"Yes dad"

"Yes uncle"

Simba sighed before looking at his pale golden brother in-law. Logan smiled and shook his head before heading down the rocky stairs with Simba following.

"What now?"

Kogan sighed, "We sit and be bored"

Kopa snickered, "I have an idea"

With that Kopa tapped his cousin's shoulder and ran off to the nursery.

"Hey!" Kogan yelled before running after his cousin

Once in the cave Kogan pounced and the two went rolling. Kopa soon found himself on his back. The game went on for some time before the princes were lying on the nursery floor panting.

"Bored"

The princes looked to see Sarabi standing at the entrance.

"Grandma!" The cubs shouted

Sarabi smiled at her grandsons as she nuzzled them.

"Would you two like to join me at the water hole"

"Yes!" The cubs yelled

Sarabi smiled before walking out and down the stairs with the cubs following. When they got there Sarabi took a drink as Kogan and Kopa started in another game of tag.

"Well isn't it my favorite cousins"

The princes stopped playing and looked to see Kovu.

"What do you want?" Asked Kopa

"My dad wanted to see you two" Kovu smiled sweetly

"Oh...well we have to tell Sarabi" said Kogan unsure

Kovu nodded before the princes ran off to Sarabi.

"Nana!"

Sarabi was now lying under a tree when Kogan and Kopa came running over.

"Cousin Nuka wants to see us" said Kopa

Sarabi looked unsure but got up, "Ok. I'll go with you"

Sarabi and the princes walked over to where Kovu was. Kovu looked disappointed but quickly shook it off.

"He's this way" said Kovu walking away

They soon came to a clearing surrounded by tall grass. As Sarabi and cubs walked in further they didn't notice Kovu slip away with a smirk. Sarabi looked around and felt something was not right.

"Nana, what's wrong" asked Kopa and Kogan

Sarabi tensed as a growled escaped her throat.

"Cubs run!"

Just then Tama and Nuka jumped in the cubs way.

"No. No" smiled Tama

Kogan and Kopa was beyond scared. Nuka laughed as Zira came with the lionesses.

"What is the meaning of this!" Sarabi growled

"To have revenge of our father" Nuka spat at the dark beige lioness

Sarabi snarled, "Over my dead body"

Nuka didn't say anything but pounced. Sarabi met the attack head on. Kopa and Kogan watched in horror as Nuka landed hard hits to Sarabi.

"Now to deal with you two!" Tama growled

"Run!" Yelled Kogan

The two cubs waste no time and ran. But in mist of running they ran another dirction with Zira, Tama and the lionesses in tow. They soon ran to a edge of a cliff.

"There's no where to run!" Snarled Tama before swiping at Kopa leaving four deep scars on his side

Kopa couldn't get up as his world began to darken. The last thing he saw was a paw coming towards his body.

"No!" Cried Kogan as he watched his best friend and cousin fall over the cliff and into the raging water below

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon" sneered Zira as she swiped at the cub sending him soaring before hitting the ground hard

Kogan world quickly faded black. Zira was about to landed another blow but a thunderous roar sent Zira, Tama and their lionesses running. Sherise was the first one to show up.

"Kogan? Kopa? Sarabi?"

"Over here"

Sherise ran over to her sister in-law's voice. Which sounded cracked. Once by her sister in-law's side she couldn't believe the sight. There was her baby lying in a pool of his own blood.

"No!" The golden queen whispered, then she turned to Nala. Who had tears in her cobalt blue eyes, "Nal, where's Kopa?"

Nala looked at Sherise with grief, "We can't find him"

Sherise gasped. _No not her nephew too! _

"Sherise! Nala!"

The queens looked and gasped. There was Simba with a bloody Sarabi on his back. Logan soon came with with tears in his dark reddish brown eyes.

"Is is.."

Logan looked at the creamy queen and sadly nodded.

"No!" Sherise roared before slumping to the ground

Logan ran over and broung his mate in for a tight hug.

"There. There, its going to be ok" said Logan

Nala walked over and nuzzled her sister in-law, "We should get them home"

Sherise had tears falling like waterfalls but she slowly nodded before picking up Kogan and heading towards Pride Rock. When the kings and queens got there they were greeted by the pride and Rafiki.

"What happened!" Cried Sarafina

"We don't know" was all Sherise could say after watching Rafiki take Kogan in the cave

"Where's Kopa?" Asked Mheetu

"He wasn't no where around" said Logan with a sad sigh

Rafiki walked out and Sherise ran to the baboon's side.

"How is he?"

Rafiki sighed deeply, "He'll be fine. Just rest for a couple of weeks"

Sherise sighed in relief, "Thank you, Rafiki"

Rafiki nodded his head before walking down the stairs.

"Now all we have to do is ask Kogan what happen" said Simba

Everyone nodded as Simba and Sherise with their mate walked in the cave. Where Kogan laid on his stomach with his eyes slightly open.

"Oh baby! I'm glad you're ok" cried Sherise

"Kogan, I know you need to rest but what happened to Kopa?"

Kopa looked at his uncle as tears swelled, "He went into the river"

"No!" Cried Nala

Sherise ran and nuzzled the crying lioness as tears fell from her eyes.

"My son's dead?!" Simba roared, the golden king went to asked his nephew who did it. But the prince was sleep. With a sigh he turned to his mate and sister and nodded his head

Sherise sighed and walked out to let the pride know of her nephews death.


	10. Found Me

AN: I figured you would CSIMentalistTLK lover. Just to make sure, do you hate Kovu too? Enjoy chapter ten!

"Haha! Try and catch me slow pokes" laughed a light yellow golden teen lioness with green eyes

"You with regret does words, missy!" A young reddish brown lion with a brown mane and reddish brown eyes yelled as he ran after the retreating lioness

"Can't we...take...a break!" Wheezed a dark gold young lion with black earrims, a deep brown mane and bright blue eyes

The lioness laughed before running to a near by river. Once she got there a gasped escaped her mouth. The lions shared a look before running over to the lioness and what they saw made their eyes widen.

"Tojo! Go get my mother!" Yelled the light yellow golden lioness

The dark golden lion ran without another word. As the reddish brown lion walked over to the source of the shock. There lying near a large rock in the cold water was a damp light golden beige cub. The lion gently picked the cub up and headed for a cave with the teen following.

"What's going on?"

The reddish brown lion and the lioness looked to the entrance and saw a light brown lioness with aqua eyes.

"Mom! We were running when we seen this cub" said the teen lioness

The older lioness walked over and gasped.

"Is he..." Started the reddish brown lion as Tojo walked to his side

The lioness shook her head, "He's alive"

Just then the cub groaned earning the attention from the older lions. When the cub's cobalt blue eyes landed on the four lions, he shrunk back.

"Little one you don't have to be afraid. We're here to help" said the mother lioness

The cub looked around with confusion, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Waterfall pride" replied Tojo

"Do you know what happened?" Asked the reddish brown lion

The cub shook his head, "I don't even remember my name"

"Well you can't go off alone. You will have to stay here" said the mother lioness

"But mom, what will his name be?"

The lioness thought a minute before looking at the cub. "Asher"

The reddish brown lion looked at the cub, "Fortunate and blessed? A perfect name for this little guy"

The lioness smiled before looking back at the cub, "What do you think?"

"I like it" he whispered by the older lions heard

"Now if you're going to stay here, you're going to know who we are. I am Azalea" then she pointed a dark purple nose to the teen, "This is my daughter Kayla" then she looked at the males, "The dark golden one is Tojo and the reddish brown, is Chumvi"

Asher nodded, "Its a pleasure. Thank you for taking me in"

Azalea nodded, "Rest and when you awake, we will show you around"

Asher nodded before yawning and closing his eyes.

-X-

"Exclie!" Simba roared

Tama's eyes widen, "You can't do that! I am the true queen!"

"You attacked and killed royalty and family! You lucky I don't kill you!" Simba growled, "Now get out of my kingdom"

Tama sneered, "Mark my words Simba! You don't know what you started!"

With that Tama picked up Vitani and headed for the Outlands with Nuka, Zira and their followers following.

"I can't believe he's gone"

Sherise pulled her son closed as he cried on her leg.

"I miss him" tears feel from the prince's eyes

Sherise had tears of her own spilling. She lost a nephew, who was like another son and to see her son like this, hurt her even more.

"Shh. There now. It's going to be all right. You'll see."

Kogan looked up with tear filled eyes, "Why'd he have to go?"

Sherise sighed as he tried to contain her own tears, "Everything life has its season. Where one thing falls, another grows. Maybe not what was there before, but something new and wonderful all the same."

"But I feel so alone."

Sherise nuzzled her son and pulled her closer, "He'll always be with you. Even when you can't see him, he's there."

Sherise looked down and saw Kogan was asleep. With a sad sigh she grabbed him and set him on his grass bed.

"You ok?"

Sherise nodded before being nuzzled by her mate.

"I can't believe they would do that!"

Sherise sighed, "I can't believe it either and I'll never forget it" then she looked at Kogan, "He's not going to be the same"

Logan looked at his soon and sighed. He has to watch his son go through what he watched his love go through. _Please Mufasa...Sarabi...Kopa, Please find a way for him to not turn out like the past. _With thought. He and Sherise laid down closing their eyes.


	11. Broken

**AN: Random- You most likely remember Sherise from one of my other stories and I have friends who used Sherise. We like the name and tend to use it a lot. I'm glad you like this story. Have you read the first book to **_**Wrecking Ball**_**? And thank you for the review!**

**CSIMentalistTLK lover- Yeah I feel bad for Kogan too and as for Kovu, I let you figure it out. **

Tama and her followers had made it to the Outlands.

"Home sweet home" growled Nuka as he walked over to Tama

Tama dropped Vitani and sneered "For now"

"So what's the plan?"

Tama looked at her brother and snarled, "We send a watcher to get the scope on our cousins"

Nuka nodded before roaring, "Esme!"

Chiika walked over to her mate with fear in her green eyes, "Nuka...she went away"

Tama growled, "Why!"

"She...she went into labor"

Tama snorted before turning to Nuka, "Find her when she gets back. I'm going to rest! I have revenge to plan"

With that Tama stalked into one of the termite mounds. Just as Tama left Kovu walked over.

"Dad, did I do good?"

Nuka looked at his son and smiled, "Very well my son. I'm sure you made your grandfather proud"

Kovu beamed with pride as he smiled.

"Thanks dad, I thought I was going to fail when Sarabi followed"

Nuka was looking else where but turned back to Kovu at his comment.

"They most likely don't expect a thing from you. Since you're a cub and all. How foolish they are!"

Kovu smirked "Yeah those stupid Pridelanders!"

With that the two laughed under the Outlands blood red sky.

-X-

"Kogan come play" said Kula cheerfully

Its been over five weeks since the death of Kopa. Since then Kogan has followed into his mother's pawprints, which left Sherise in distress. She became shadow and stressed that she had to watch her son become the lifeless numb she was when she was a cub. Kogan's eyes have even dulled, as his eyes were rich and full of life. Now his eyes are infertile and dead.

"No" was the prince's answer with no emotion

Sherise watched from the shadow at the hurt looked from her cousin. Kula ran down the rocky stairs with tears in her eyes. Kogan stalked in the nursery and stayed there.

"What have they done?!"

Sherise looked and saw Kendall. Sherise lean over and cried on Kendall's dark red mane.

"I don't know what do! He so shadow and broken"

Kendall nuzzled the weeping queen, "It'll be alright. It'll turn out alright, just you see"

Then he looked to the sunsetting sky and closed his eye to stop the tears, _I hope_.

-X-

"Asher"

The light golden beige cub jumped out and pounced on the light yellow golden lioness.

"Ha!"

The two rolled before they stopped and started to laugh.

"Your pouncing is improving" smiled Kayla

Asher beamed as he got up and walked over to a lake and took a dew licks before looking back at the teen.

"Will I ever remember"

Kayla walked over and sat, "I'm not sure. But my mom said that because you're real young it'll come back"

Asher looked down, "Oh...um Kayla?"

"Hmm."

"Have you...um met your dad before?"

Kayla looked at the cub and sighed, "No. My mom said he's a prince but he's niece and nephew are ruling"

"Would you want to meet him?"

Kayla smiled lightly, "Yeah one day"

Asher smiled before a yawn escaped his mouth.

"It looks like its bed time for you" chuckled Kayla

Asher just laid on his stomach before being picked up by the nape by Kayla and headed for the cave.


	12. He lives in You

AN: CSIMentalistTLK lover all I have to say is you have to continue to read. Enjoy!

One by one the head of the animals lifted as a chant reached their ears.

**Oh, oh, iyo**

**Mamela**

**Oh, oh, iyo**

The animals travel to Pride Rock in straight lines. Rafiki is standing on the tip of the Pride Rock promontory, exhorting the animals gathering below him.

**Ubukhosi bo khokho**

**We ndodana ye sizwe sonke**

Mufasa appears in the clouds; Rafiki is blown by the wind, and he gestures to all the gathered animals below, who bow down before the image. A giraffe looks up, and Zazu flies in towards Pride Rock. Simba and Nala are there with Sherise and Logan; Rafiki takes a light golden cub from Nala's mouth and holds her up before the assembled crowd. The animals all cheer, and Simba and Nala are blown by the wind from the approving figure of Mufasa. After much cheering from the crowd, he lowers her to be nuzzled by Nala. After giving the cub to Nala he take the dark beige cubs and lift them in the air. The animals go wild at the sight of two more princesses. After Rafiki gives the cubs to Logan and Sherise the queens and kings head for the nursery cave where their friends and family waited.

Sherise laid down on the slack in the cave as Nala laid not far.

"What are their names?" Asked Jenna who walked over with Hortense

Sherise smiled as she licked her daughters' heads, "The oldest is Sierra and the youngest is Sahara"

"Beautiful names" smiled Hortense before he nuzzled his daughter in-law and his granddaughters

Sherise smiled before looking at Nala.

"What's my niece's name?"

Nala smiled, "Kiara"

Just then the light golden cub blinked her eyes opened to revel rich reddish brown orbs that was full of life. Logan smiled from his spot next to Sherise as Kogan walked in with Simba.

Sherise nuzzled her eldest and smiled, "Kogan these are your sisters Sierra and Sahara"

Kogan looked at his sister and noticed how much they look a lot but different. Sierra has golden fur with light blue eyes and dark brown earrims. Sahara has pale beige fur with with black earrims and dark reddish brown eyes.

"They're pretty mom"

Sherise smiled and nuzzled her son.

"Kogan, why don't you say hi to your cousin"

Kogan sighed before walking over to Nala. Once his eyes laid on Kiara, his eyes seemed to brighten.

"Kogan, this is Kiara"

"She's beautiful"

Simba heard this and smiled. Then it faded when he remember something.

"Kogan"

The pale golden cub looked up and at his uncle.

"May I have a word"

Kogan got up and followed the golden king out of the cave to the peak.

"Kogan, I need you to do me a favor"

Kogan sat and looked at his uncle, "What's that Uncle Simba?"

Simba sighed, "I need to not tell your cousin or sisters about Kopa"

Kogan's eyes widen, "But why?!"

Simba took deep breathes before sighing deeply, "Kogan please understand its to protect them"

Kogan looked down, "I guess so"

Simba smiled lightly as he nuzzled his nephew, "Don't worry, its for the best"

Kogan nodded and got up and followed his uncle back to the nursery cave.

-X-

"Tama! Nuka!"

Tama and Nuka walked out of their mound and over to the dark cream lioness with muddy brown eyes.

"Yes Esme" said Nuka

The lioness bowed before saying, "News on the Pride Lands"

"What did you see?"

"Simba has a daughter and Sherise has two daughters"

"Ah, this will go easier than plan" laughed Nuka

Tama smiled before turning towards Esme, "You're dismissed!"

Esme nodded before running off towards her own cave. Once there a a pale cream cub with a light brown tuff and gold eyes ran over.

"Mom! What happen?"

Esme laid down with sigh, "Nothing Jasper"

"But I heard growling"

Esme smiled, "That was just Tama and Nuka. I told them the king and queen has new cubs"

Jasper looked at his and said "Oh" then a small yawn escaped his throat.

Esme smiled, "Come, its time for you to sleep"

"But moooom! I'm not sleepy yet"

Esme chuckled before pulling her son closed.

"Sleep my little one, you have training in the morning"

With another yawn Jasper curled up and closed his eyes at the hum of his mother's voice.


	13. Sliver Lining

**AN: I say its why Simba was so over protective, CSIMentalistTLK lover. But you tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

Night has approached the Pride Lands and everyone were ready to take it down. Kogan walked over to where Kiara and his sisters slept.

"I promise I won't let any thing happen to you"

With that he laid down in front of the sleeping princesses and closed his eyes.

-X-

Jasper landed on his back with groan.

"Kovu!"

"Yea"

"You could of broke my back!" The pale cream cub growled

"Then you shouldn't be weak" smirked the dark brown cub before prancing off

"Don't worry, dear. One day you will be able to pinn him"

Jasper sighed before looking at his mother, "I doubt it"

-X-

"Haha come on catch me!" Yelled Sierra

"Oh I will" yelled Sahara

As the twins were running Sierra didn't noticed the where she was going till she ran into a dark golden leg.

Sierra shook her head before looking up into the a pair of green eyes.

"Hello" Kendall said with a toothy smile

Sierra smiled back, "Hi Kenny"

Kendall beamed at the nickname. He took a moment to look the golden princess over. No doubt about it, she'll be beautiful like her mother.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing tag! You wanna play?!"

Kendall chuckled, "Nah. You have go and have fun"

Sierra smiled before running off. Kendall watched the princess run before walking back to Pride Rock with a deep sigh. At Pride Rock Kogan was having dealing with a bulblely princess.

"When do I get go out"

That was the 20th time Kiara asked him that, but to the pale golden prince. Kiara's voice was music to his ears. No doubt about it, he has a crush on Kiara but he's more set on protecting her right now. When he knows the threats are gone, he'll tell her. Hopefully he won't be to late.


	14. Meet Again

**AN: We'll see CSIMentalistTLK lover. Enjoy chapter fourteen!**

Kiara ran out of the save to the edge of Pride Rock.

"Wow"

Kogan came out chuckling at the princess.

Kiara looked at her cousin and glared at him, "What's so funny?!"

"You! Kiki. You seen the Pride Lands how many times"

Kiara huffed before turning back to the stairs. She was about to jump down but a paw catches her.

"Whoah. Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

Kiara wriggles in Simba's grasp as he moves her to safety. Kogan laughs at Kiara's struggle.

"Daddy! Let go!"

She keeps giggling as she tries to escape.

"Well, I just want you to be careful."

After Simba let her down, Kiara pounces after a butterfly; Simba steps on her tail to pin her down.

"Kiara... are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped-"

Kiara says this well-practiced line along with Simba, and finishes it for him.

"...Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost."

"And remember,... I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at all-"

"At all times, I know." She's testy at the repetitive warning; she continues reciting, "And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please"

Sherise, Nala and Zazu enter. Simba exchanges a glance with Nala and Sherise, reminiscent of when they played out this same scene as cubs.

"Hmm. Very funny."

Nala and Sherise laughs gently, "Mind your father, Kiara."

Kiara giggles, "Yes, mom, auntie."

"And stay away from the Outlands."

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders!"

"Zazu's right... you can't turn your back on them."

Sherise nuzzled her brother, "Don't worry to much. Kogan will be there"

Simba sighed as Kiara walked over and gave him his famous smile, "Pleeeeease"

Simba nodded before he ran a paw over her, then nudges her off; she resumes giggling and runs off down Pride Rock with Kogan.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you!"

Sherise chuckles, "Simba. Who does she remind you of? Hmm?"

"Huh? What? Who?"

Sherise and Nala shared a look before laughing, "She's just like us were when we were young."

"Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?"

Nala glares as she tackles Simba and puts him on his back.

"You mean the dangers YOU put us in."

They chuckle and nuzzle for a few moments, then Nala gets up.

Sherise looked at her brother and smiled,"She'll be fine."

Simba smiled lightly as he watched his mate and sister walk in the cave.

-X-

In the savannah Kiara is walking through the tall grass, chasing a butterfly with Kogan not far behind.

"Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play!" She sees the butterfly land, and crouches to attack, "Ahhh... the mighty hunter has cornered her prey." She snarls, "Errrrh!"

Kogan burst out laughing as Kiara pounced. It took her up the side of a small rise, from which she can see a distance into the Outlands.

"Whoah... cool! The Outlands! I wonder what's out there..."

Kogan stopped laughing and said, "Kiara! No! You heard Uncle Simba"

Kiara rolled her eyes, "Come on Kogie" she then gave him her puppy dog eyes

Kogan sighed, "Fine. But we look around and come back!"

Kiara smiled brightly which could made Kogan's heart melt. Which it did.

"Come on"

The two started for the borders and started to cross a log.

"Before careful, Kiara"

The light golden cub just giggled and wasn't paying attention to where she was going as she tripped and went rolling.

"Kiara!" Kogan yelled before running after his cousin. Only to stop when he saw a certain dark brown cub, "Kovu"

Kovu looked from the scared princess to the pale golden cub and laughed. "Why isn't it my favorite cousin. Where's Kopa?"

Kogan growled and was about to pounce til Kiara stepped in the way.

"You know each other" then she turned to Kogan, "Who's Kopa?"

Kogan gulped as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to lie but...its to protect her. "Kopa was a friend I knew...he...moved away"

Kiara looked down and said "Oh"

"So what are you Pridelanders doing here anyway"

"None of your concern!" Kogan snapped

Kovu smiled before looking at Kiara who jumped from side to side. "What are you doing?"

"My father said to never turn your back on an Outsider"

Kovu chuckled darkly, "You always do what your daddy says"

Kiara frowned, "No!"

Kovu smirked, "I bet you do! I bet you're daddy's little girl!"

Kiara shrunk back as Kogan growled, "Leave her alone!"

Kovu just laughed before jumping on some rocks in the river, "I don't need anybody. I take care of myself"

Kogan snorted, "I doubt it"

"Really cool"

Kogan's eyes widen as a growl escape his throat as he watched Kiara followed Kovu with a look of awe. Kogan followed with a scowl on his face. _What's so amazing about him? I can hunt, fight and on top of that is going to be KING! What's he going to be? Rotting! In the dump with the rest of his backstabbing family!_

"Ahhh!"

Kogan shook his head to rid of the thoughts when he heard Kiara's scream.

"Kogan, run!"

Kogan turned and gasped there was a large crocodile jaw coming down on him. Without another thought he ran with the younger cubs following. They soon stopped on some rocks to catch their breathes.

"That was a close one"

Kogan rolled his eyes before they widen as the rocks they were on started to rise.

"Run!" Shouted Kogan

The cubs wasted no time and ran. Kiara ran up a tree as Kogan ran to another rock and Kovu fell in the water. Kogan looked around and saw a branch leading towards land.

"There!" The pale golden prince yelled

Kiara leaped on the croc's jaws that was about to close down on Kovu.

"Move"

Kovu waste no time ran up with Kiara and Kogan following. Once on land the cubs stopped to breathe. After they moved to the edge where Kiara gave them a raspberry before moving to a safer spot.

"Man did you see the size of those teeth!"

Kogan sat in the back and snarled at the little flirting Kiara was giving towards Kovu. He watched as she tagged him. He snorted when he saw Kovu didn't know how to play. Just then a loud roar ripped through the air. Kogan looked and saw Simba roaring in Kovu's face. Tama and Zira jumped from behind some bushes and roared at Simba. Kogan was scared of these lionesses and back up, to only back up to his grandmother's leg.

"Zira"

"Simba"

"Tama"

"Sherise"

"I banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you, your mother and get out!"

At the loud shout Kiara shrunk back.

"Oh you remember my son, Kovu. My father came to me and told me, Kovu was to be his heir...to be king!"

Simba growled as Kogan snorted.

"You know the penalty of returning" growled Sherise

"But the child does not! How ever...if you need your pound of fresh"

Simba looked at Kovu before looking at Tama and Zira, "Take him and get out! We are finish here" he picked up Kiara and made why to walk home till Tama walked up

"No Simba, we have barely begun"

With that she picked up Kovu and head back to the Outlands with Zira. Simba glared before walking away. Kogan sighed before getting up and following.


	15. Lies and Lies

**AN: I'm sorry if the last chapter confuse you CSIMentalistTLK lover. But Nuka wasn't there it was Zira and Tama. Tama said that line, **_**"Oh you remember my son, Kovu...". **_

**Lila- All I have to say is that, you have to continue to read.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Kiara and Simba had returned to Pride Rock, before Simba retreated in the cave Kiara sat and called for her father.

"Dad"

Simba stopped and looked at his light golden cub. "Yes Kiara"

"Who's Kopa?"

Simba's face went pale and his eye widen, "Who told you about Kopa?"

Kiara looked down feeling uneasy now, "Um...Kovu but Kogan said he was a friend"

Simba noticed how scared his daughter was and took a deep breathe, "I'm sorry dear. Its just Kogan don't like to be reminded. Kopa was a dear friend of your cousin's but he had to move"

"Oh" was all Kiara said

Simba smiled lightly as he hugs and licks her, "You'll understand someday"

After Simba continue into the cave a small blue bird flutters by her, circles, and flies off over the Pride Lands into the sun. Kiara looks sadly thoughtful for a second, and then turns to face the sun. Sitting down, she looks at the ground for a second, ears flat before she looked at the sun setting sky.

-X-

"Kovu!"

Nuka was fuming. Its way beyond his son's training time and he disappeared. The brown lion soon approached his niece tugging on an root.

"Tani, have you seen Kovu?"

The dark tan cub pulled away and looked at her uncle, before she could reply Zira walked over with Tama and Kovu.

"He he is" the pale tan lion sneered

"Where was you!?" Nuka growled after Tama dropped him

"In the Pride Lands playing with those royal brats" snarled Tama

Kovu whimpered under his father's glare. "I wasn't playing with them. Promise. But she challenged me and..."

"So a petty challenge is more than your training!"

Kovu shrunk back in fear as his father circled him.

"Need I remind you who made us Outsiders!" When he didn't a respond, Nuka roared.

"Simba and Sherise" Kovu squeaked

"Who killed Scar?"

"Ssssimba and...and Sssssherise"

Nuka sneered "Than what have we told you about them!"

"Dad! I didn't mean to. But...but if you want...I I got a plan"

Nuka looked from his son to his sister and mother before back at his son.

"What if I was to become the princess friend...make her love me or something and Simba would um...welcome me"

Nuka thought on this till Tama roared. Which made Kovu shrink back.

"What an idea! You brilliant child- I'm so proud of you!" Tama kneads the frightened Kovu with unsheathed claws, "You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so... powerful."

Nuka smiled proudly before roaring, "This is our glorious return to power!"


	16. Unexpected Member

**AN: Damn I met to say nephew, CSIMentalistTLK lover. I'm so sorry I messed that up. I was trying to stay in movie mode and wasn't paying much attention. Sorry. But I agree with you. Simba shouldn't have lied, but that's in my mind why Simba was so over protective. But here's chapter sixteen! Enjoy! And once again I'm sorry!**

Weeks past and was time to start the king and queen lessons. As of tradition, it states that the king or queen of royal blood should teach the future king or queen. So since Nala and Logan are royal by marriage. So Simba is to teach Kogan as Sherise is to teach Kiara. While Sherise was with Kiara, Nala took the other princesses out hunting. For in a few months after Kiara has her first hunt will be her nieces turn. Kiara had learned a lot about being queen. As she didn't want to be queen but she soon excepted that it was her fate.

One day after returning home from her lessons with Sherise a loud roar greeted them.

"Auntie Reese, what was that?"

Sherise looked down at her frighten niece. "I don't know sweetie"

Another loud roar ripped through the air followed by some cruses. Sherise's rare eyes widen as she picked up the light golden princess and ran to Pride Rock where she was greeted by Kacey and Sarafina.

"Oh thank goodness, you're here. Nala needs help"

Sherise set Kiara down before looking at Sarafina. "What's going on?"

"My daughter went into labor"

Sherise taken back, labor? "But I didn't know she was preagant"

"Nobody knew"

The queen and lionesses looked and saw Mheetu.

"It was unexpected. I didn't know...I should of...though"

The cream lion was cut off by another roar,_ Mheetu I'm going to kill you!_

Mheetu gulped as Sherise bolted in the nursery cave. There lying on her side was Macy. Sherise walked over and started to lick the sweat away.

"Its going to be ok"

Another roar escaped the grayish brown lioness' throat. Not long after the sounds of a new born cub cry lit up the cave. Nala placed the cub inbetween its mothers paws.

"Congrats on a heathly girl"

Macy beamed before licking her daughter clean. Sherise took a moment to look the cub over. The cub had a light creamy brown fur.

"She's beautiful dear"

Sherise didn't notice Mheetu till then.

"What's her name?"

Macy smiled at her mate, "Amora"

"Love?" Sherise noted

Macy nodded and looked at the golden queen, "I was wondering if she would be a bethroled"

Sherise looked at the cub who in turn was looking at her midnight blue eyes. "I think that's a good idea"

-X-

Months past and young Amora was now learning to hunt along with the princesses.

"You must stay low to the ground and not make a sound" instrutted Macy

Amora nodded before crouching low with a mighty leap she landed on her mark.

"Very good Amora, you'll be a fine huntress" praised Sherise

"Thank you, your highness" Amora said as she bowed

Sherise looked at the sun and seen it was setting. "We should head home"

Macy and Nala looked at the sky and nodded in agreement before ushering the cubs back to Pride Rock.


	17. Love Conquers All

**AN: Thank you CSIMentalistTLK lover for understanding. Here's chapter seventeen, I hope you enjoy!**

"Ha! Try and catch me Hakuna!" Yelled a teen Asher

Over the years Asher's fur had lighten to where it was a creamy beige and the gold has disappeared to only a tint. A mild brown mane ran up his chest and neck and some on his head that freely falls into his dark blue eyes.

"Kid, can we rest" wheezed a dark brown teen with chocolate brown eyes and a muddy brown mane growing

"You're just like Tojo" laughed Asher as he stopped leaving the other teen to slump to the ground

"Hahaha" the young dark golden lion mock laughed

"Come on 'Jo. Be a sport" laughed Chumvi who walked on the seen with Kayla and a pale rusty brown lioness with brown eyes

A few months after excepting Asher, the little Waterfall pride had started to get members. Now their numbers ran strong.

"So what now?" Said Asher after taking a drink from a nearby lake

"Well I was thinking...we could go hunting since I'm hungry" said a teen rusty orange lioness with ruby red eyes

Everyone laughed at the rusty orange lioness's comment.

"Miley, you're always hungry" smiled Asher

"So its settled, we go hunting!" Cheered Miley

The group laughed before heading off towards the hunting grounds.

-X-

A teen Kovu landed on his back with a hard thud.

"Ha! Who's the weakest link now! _Chosen one_" snarled a teen Jasper

Kovu growled before pushing the dark pale cream lion off. "You are" with a snarled he swiped at Jasper, but the lion ducked and pounced

The two went rolling till a dark tan blur pounced between the two.

"Knock it off!"

"Vitani! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Kovu growled at his cousin

Vitani now as a teen, bears a close resemblance to her mother grandmother, and her hair tuft starts to recede as well as gain dark ear rims. She also has freckles, and is thin and lanky, yet very muscular like all the other Outsiders.

"Stopping this patheic fight! What's it about any way?"

Jasper snorted before stalking away towards his mother's cave.

"Kovu" Vitani looked at the angered lion

Kovu just snarled before walking away.

"Kovu wait!"

Kovu stopped which Vitani took as to continue. "I'm sorry, baby. I can I make it up to you"

Kovu turned around to faced the dark tan lioness and smiled a seductive smile. "You can always make it up"

Vitani smiled seductive back before walking over and rubbing her body under Kovu's chin. She turned and licked his cheek. "I love you, _'Scar'_"

Kovu purred as he nipped her nape. "I love you, my little _'War' _angel"

The two spent the rest of the night in each others' arms.


	18. Feelings

**AN: I'm glad you liked it CSIMentalistTLK lover. I'll try and put more scenes with Asher but his important roll will come later. Here's chapter eighteen! Enjoy!**

Sierra laid on some rocks bathing in the sun when a shadow loomed over.

Sierra sighed, "Sahara I know its you"

The shadow leaned down and whispered in the princess' ear. "Its not your sister"

Sierra's light blue eyes snapped open as she sat up to look into the eyes of Kendall.

The princess smiled, "Hi"

"Hello, princess"

Sierra blushed, "What brings you out here?"

Kendall smiled, "Nothing much...would care to take a walk with me"

Sierra smiled as she nodded before getting up and following Kendall. Not to far away sat Kiara and Sahara.

"Can you believe her! He's old enough to be our father!"

Kiara smiled at her cousin before saying, "Love is a crazy thing and when it age...well its nothing but a number"

Sahara sighed, "I just want her to be happy"

Kiara looked from the pale beige lioness to the golden lioness disappearing from sight.

"We all do"

-X-

"Kogan"

The young pale golden lion looked and saw Kiara walking over. He greeted her with a nuzzle.

"You'll be at my send off? Right!?"

Kogan chuckled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

Kiara beamed with joy before hugging the young lion and running off. Leaving Kogan standing in the savannah smiling like a fool.

-X-

When Kiara climbed up the rocky stairs the light golden princess was greeted by Amora.

"Hi"

Amora smiled sweetly at her best friend. "Have you seen Kogan?"

Kiara smirked with a raised eye brow.

Amora blushed, "Its not like that, Kiki. I promise"

Kiara nuzzled her friend, "Don't worry. I know you're intended to him"

Amora eyes widen, "I am"

Kiara nodded, "You will be make great rulers one day"

Amora beamed, "Thanks Kiki"

Kiara smiled, "Nothing to it" before walking in the cave

But as he walked away she couldn't help to feel _jealous_.


	19. Its Time

**AN: I'm glad you like them together, CSIMentalistTLK lover. But I'm afraid Kiogan(Kiara and Kogan) won't be happening till later. **

Under the Outlands orange afternoon sky sat a young adult Kovu and a young adult Vitani on a rock while Tama and Nuka slinks around them.

"You two are ready!" He chuckles, "Nice... very nice. You two have the same blackness in your souls that my father had. What is your destiny?"

"We will avenge Scar... take his place in the Pride Lands."

"Yes! What have I taught you?"

"Simba and Sherise is the enemy."

Nuka and Tama smiled evilly, "And what must you do?"

"We must kill them!"

The lionesses roar in reply.

-X-

At Pride Rock, where Kiara is emerging to take part in her first hunt. Sherise first walks towards Simba, who is sitting at the end of the assembled pride. He looks quite worried and sad, but he sighs gently and forces a smile when Sherise reaches him.

Jennifer beamed as she voiced her thoughts. "Wow, her first hunt! You must be so proud, Sherise. Here she is!"

Kiara emerges from over a hill on the trail. She looks at Rafiki, who is standing next to the path. She looks worried until Rafiki speaks to her.

"Kiara."

Zazu alights nearby. Timon and Pumbaa embrace goofily.

"Good luck, Kiara! She'll be great. Her first hunt! You can do it! It's your day, Kiara. Good luck, Kiara!" Was the voices from Jenna, Hortense and Ni

Sarafina smiled proudly as she watched her granddaughter walk past, "My, how you've grown!"

Sherise and Kiara nuzzle. Kogan and Simba is looking vaguely glum.

"You'll do just fine."

Kiara nuzzled her aunt before looking at Simba, "Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?"

Simba glances at Sherise and Nala who just walked down to join them, who raises their eyebrows at him. He rolls his eyes upward acquiescently.

"All right... I promise."

They rub heads; Timon and Pumbaa break into tears. Kiara looks back as Kogan walks over and nuzzles her.

"Be careful, Kiara"

Kiara nuzzles back and smiles, "I will" then she runs off into the fields.

Simba moves surreptitiously over to Kogan.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Kogan nods before jumping down and running off.

-X-

In the Elephant Graveyard stud Tama and Jasper on a ledge.

Tama looked around and said with a voice full of disgust, "Yeecch. This place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off."

Tama picks up the sticks she had and they jump down next to one of the spouts; Tama drops the sticks against the edge.

Jasper snarled, "I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If Kovu was so special, why does he need us?" But in the back of head he's saying, _"This is wrong"_

Tama watches him with a sneer, then her face lights up as the near spout bursts, lighting the sticks ablaze.

"That's it! Now come on... Kiara has started her hunt. We have to move quickly."

They pick up their sticks and head towards the Pride Lands.

-X-

In the the open fields, Kogan was following after Kiara. His body was low to the ground where he was one with the grass. Kiara is stalking the antelope. She carefully steps over some stones with her front paws, but knocks them over with her back paws, alerting the antelope into running yet again. She jumps up and gives chase as the herd turns and dashes away from her. Kogan quickly and quietly follows after her. Kiara has run, toward the edge of the Pride Lands. Tama and Jasper are standing above, with their flaming sticks.

Tama runs down the slope, laughing madly. Jasper sighs deeply before running after Tama.

-X-

Kogan finds Kiara near some grazing antelope. The lion looked up as a the smell of brunt grass reached his nose. But his mistake was he didn't move fast enough.

"Kogan!"

Kogan winched before he looked and saw a fuming Kiara.

"Were...were you following me!?"

Kogan looked down and sighed.

"I can't believe this! I don't believe you! How could you do this to me!"

Kogan looked at Kiara with love that Kiara never seen before that she took a step back.

"He just didn't want you to get hurt and neither do I"

Kogan looks up and his eyes widen as he notices the fire burning on the horizon, and the antelope turn and run back in their direction.

"Kiara! Run!"

Kiara looks and her face pales before she turns, and begins to run back the way she came with Kogan; antelope and birds follow them.

-X-

On a high knoll above the flames, where Nuka, Zira, Vitani and Kovu sit watching.

Nuka sneered, "The plan is in motion. Go!"

Vitani and Kovu runs down the slope, toward Pride Rock.

-X-

At Pride Rock, where Simba is pacing with Zazu several steps away.

"Don't worry, Simba. She'll be fine. What could happen?"

Simba looks up and gasps as he sees the smoke rising.

"No... no! Kiara! Kogan!" he turns to Zazu, "Zazu! Fly ahead. Find them!"

-X-

Kiara some how got sperated form Kogan and now finds herself trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke. She sees a high stone overhang above the flames; she leaps up and tries to climb up the side, but she falls unconscious upon reaching the top. Kovu and Vitani appears from the smoke and looms over her; she wakes for a moment and sees them baring their teeth down at her, then loses consciousness again. Kovu grabs the nape of her neck and throws her body on top of his, and begins to carry her away from the fire with Vitani. They leap across chasms with flames roaring, and then tumbles with Kiara down a slope into a pool of water, where Kiara begins to sink. Kovu dives for her and drags her to shore. Zazu, flying overhead, watches the event.

"I must tell Simba!"

Zazu flies back to Pride Rock. Kovu and Vitani drags Kiara to shore, and she wakes up, gasping for breath.

"Where am I?"

Kovu smirked "You're safe... in the Pride Lands."

Kiara looked shocked, but growled. "Who do you think you are?"

Vitani scoffed, "I think we're the ones who saved your life"

"I had everything under control!"

Vitani smirked, "Not where we were standing"

Kiara glared, "Move downwind"

The lions confront each other. Kiara begins jumping from side to side, as she had done in their earlier encounter as cubs. Soon Kovu's interest is piqued.

"What are you doing?"

Kiara eyes widen, "Kovu?"

Kovu smirks just as Kogan runs over snarling with Simba, Nala, Sherise and some of the pride.

"Kiara! You're all right." Said Nala as she and Sherise nuzzled her

Kiara nuzzled back but then remember the betrayal, "Father... how could you break your promise?"

Simba looks at Kogan who lowers his head. Simba looks back at Kiara. "It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever!"

"But I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu-"

Kogan looks up and looks at the lion and lioness and snarls "Kovu? Vitani?" he roars at them

Nala is surprised at her nephew's ferocity. "Kogan?"

Kogan snorted before looking at the Outsiders. "So what? You saved her?"

Everyone looks at the Kovu and Vitani as they nodded.

Kogan growled, "Why?"

"We humbly ask to join your pride."

Simba immediately roared, "No! You two were banished with the other Outsiders."

Kovu stud tall and said "We have left the Outsiders. We are rogues. Judge us now, for what we are... or are we to be blamed for a crime we didn't commit?"

Kogan and Simba snarls as Simba paces around. Nala looks hard at her king hard.

"Simba... you owe them your daughter's life."

Zazu flies down and says, "Mmm... yes, sire. Clearly we are in their debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception."

Simba paces a few moments more, then comes to a decision.

"My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you two really are."

Kovu smiles inwardly and looks sidelong at Kiara, who smiles back at him. Zazu turns his back on Kovu.

"Hmph! Riffraff."

Zazu flies off. They all make their way back to Pride Rock, with Vitani and Kovu walking behind Simba growling to their selves.


	20. Unwelcome Strangers

**AN: Yeah I agree CSIMentalistTLK lover. Here's chapter twenty. Enjoy!**

As night falls over Pride Rock, Simba notices Kovu and Vitani about to go into the inner cavern with the pride; he jumps in front of them with a growl and intimidates them away from the cavern opening. As Simba moves to go in he see Kogan making his up Pride Rock. With a stern look he rushes over to his nephew.

"How could you keep an eye on her?!"

Kogan was shocked but lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry...Uncle Simba...we got separated during the fire"

Simba loosen his features, "You caught up to her?"

Kogan nodded. "I got caught while she was hunting. But at a point we were together"

Simba sighed, "I just glad the both of you are ok. But do me one thing"

Kogan looked up at his uncle.

"Keep a close watch on those Outsiders. I have a funny feeling about them"

Kogan nodded and walked in the cave with Simba. Kiara waited til they were gone to walk over to the two.

"Hey... uh, thanks for saving me today."

Kovu scoffed, "What kind of hunter are you, anyway- Princess? You almost got yourself killed out there."

Vitani huffed, "A pretty poor one"

Kiara's eyes widen, "What?"

"You wouldn't last three days on your own."

Kiara feeling provoked glared, "Oh... and I suppose you could teach me?"

Kovu smirked, "Heh... yeah."

Simba shouts from the cavern entrance.

"Kiara!"

"Coming!" She turns back to Kovu. "All right- impress me. We start at dawn."

Kiara walks back to the cavern; Kovu continues speaking to himself and Vitani.

"I look forward to it."

-X-

Inside the cave, midnight. Simba and Sherise are dreaming of a same dream.

**They are at the top of the ledge, reaching down for Mufasa, who is just out of reach.**

**"Simba! Sherise! Help me!**

**"Father!" **

**Scar is above Simba and Sherise, laughing on the rocks against the moonlight.**

**"Dad... just... a little... farther..."**

**Scar latches on to Sherise and Simba's upper foreleg with his claws.**

**"Gotcha! ...Trust me."**

**"Simba! Sherise!"**

**Mufasa slides down and into the gorge.**

**"Noooo!" Cried Sherise and Simba**

**Simba and Sherise turns on Scar, above them.**

**Simba and Sherise growls "Scar!"**

**Scar, laughing, slowly morphs into Kovu and Vitani.**

**"Kovu...?"**

**"Vitani...?"**

**Vitani and Kovu suddenly lets go, throwing Simba and Sherise down after Mufasa. They are still laughing.**

At the moment of impact, they wakes, panting. The siblings shared a look, both don't want to believe what they dreamed. But most of all, Sherise was shooken up. She had that same dream before and it wasn't Tama that threw her off...it was her daughter? With a sigh the sibling went back to sleep next to their mates.

-X-

The next morning. Simba stretches, and then descends to the valley floor, where he walks slowly toward the water hole. Kovu is above him, hiding behind a rock; his teeth and claws are bared, ready to strike. Suddenly, Kiara jumps in front of him, from around the front of the rock.

"G'morning!" The light golden lioness laughs, "I'm ready for my first lesson."

Kovu is stunned; he takes several moments to disguise his previous mindset and intentions.

Kiara is jumping around on her pawtips, very frisky, "Surprised ya, huh?"

Kovu looks back toward the water hole; Simba is gone.

Kiara giggles, "Hey, c'mon. Let's go!"

Kovu is still dumbstruck. After one last glance after his lost opportunity, he turns and follows Kiara with a dangerous growl.


	21. Exile

**AN: Lol CSIMentalistTLK lover. But you'll get what you want. Its just going to take a couple more chapters. Enjoy chapter twenty one!**

Kogan sat on a hill watching Kovu's lesson. A growl escaped every time their bodies touched.

"Jealous are we?"

Kogan snarled at the voice as Vitani walked up and sat dangerously close.

"If you are...you have every right to be. Cause now he's here, you _have _no chance"

Kogan watched the way Kiara smiled at Kovu. The pale golden prince lowered his head. He was to late. Vitani smiled at this. _Wait til I tell Kovu_. With that she left the prince to sulk.

-X-

Night came when Kovu and Kiara returned. Kogan watched from the shadows as his uncle let Vitani and Kovu sleep in the cave. He moved to entrance and what he saw broke his heart. Kovu and Kiara was cuddle together as they slept. With a heavy sigh he turned and went to sleep under the stars. When Kogan open his eyes it past way past noon. He jumped up and bolted towards Pride Rock. He was surprise he saw the whole kingdom there. Without another thought the pale golden lion dashed up stairs.

"Kogan!"

The prince was soon greeted by his parents and Nala.

"Where were you?" Logan asked his son

"I...I went for a walk last night and fell asleep outside. Why?"

Nala cried as tears fell, "Your uncle was attacked"

Kogan's eyes widen, "Is he ok?"

Just then Kiara ran over and cried on Kogan's dark brown mane. "Oh Kogan. Please do something! Daddy's about to exlie Kovu!"

Kogan looked at his parents and Nala.

Sherise sighs, "Simba said Kovu ambushed him"

Kogan growled as Kiara weeped loudly.

"Kogan, you don't believe...do you?" Kiara cried

Kogan was about to answer but Simba's roar cut him off.

"Exile!"

"No!" Kiara tried to run towards the dark brown lion but Jennifer and Jenna stopped her, "Kovu"

Kogan watched the animals chased Kovu out of the Pride Lands.

"Kogan...please...you can't actually believe he would do that! He loves me!"

Kogan winched but shook it off. "I do! He's Scar's grandson after all. He was bound to follow in his pawprints and now that's what I'm doing. To protect you"

Kiara shook her head, "You'll never be _Mufasa_" with a sob the light golden princess ran in the cave

Kogan watched her go with wide eyes. He's not sure what hurt the most. The fact she's in love with Kovu or that she said he'll never be Mufasa. With a sigh he descended down Pride Rock maybe an actual walk would help his mind and _heart_. But he doubt it.


	22. Just a Dream

**AN: No, CSIMentalistTLK lover. You just have to wait and see! Hehe! (Cue wink) Also the lyrics used in this chapter is from Nelly's Just a Dream(Hint name of chapter!Lol) Enjoy chapter twenty two!**

Kogan made it to the south borders when it started to pour. With a groan, the damp prince made way back to Pride Rock. Once up the rocky stairs he was greeted by Sahara and Sierra.

"Kogan!"

Kogan looked at his sisters and felt uneasy. Not once since they been born, had they ever had the look of fear.

"Kogan! The Outsiders are on the attack" cried Sierra

Kogan's eyes widen, "Where's everyone"

"They went to the gorge"

Kogan turned and dashed away with his sisters following. They made to a hill and gasped. There was his mother in a bloody combat with Tama as his father was fighting a young pale cream lion with a light brown mane. He moved his eyes in search of his uncle...he growled. Nuka just swipe at Simba knocking him down.

"Its over Simba! I have dreamed of nothing for years!" Sneered Nuka

Kogan was about to pounce but Kiara and Kovu leaped between the two fathers.

"Daddy this has to stop!"

Nuka looked at Kovu, who nodded. Nuka snarled.

"You once told me we are one. I didn't understand then...but now I do"

Kogan was besides his uncle now. "But Kiara..."

"Look at them! They are us"

At the princess' words Jasper looked up and straighten his posture.

"The princess is right. Enough!"

With that the pale cream lion walked over to Simba and Sherise's pride. Esme took a deep breathe and followed. Nuka looked at the rest of his followers. They took a glance at Kovu who's side was joined by Vitani. Kovu gave a nod and the rest of the Outsiders slowly crossed to the other side.

"I see how it is!" Nuka snarled, he glared at Kovu one last time before running off

Tama glared at her daughter and some of the lionesses that followed her before dashing after her brother.

Simba sighed deeply before turning to the now join prides, "Let's go home"

-X-

Kogan watched in the back ground as Kovu and Kiara became mate at the gesture of Rafiki's staff. Tears fell from his dark reddish brown eyes as he saw the two nuzzle lovingly.

**I was thinking 'bout her, thinkin 'bout me**

**Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be**

**Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream**

**So I travelled back down that road**

**Will she come back? No one knows**

**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**

**I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement**

**Number one spot and now she find her a replacement**

**I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby**

**And now you ain't around baby I can't think**

**I should've put it down, should've got the ring**

**Cause I can still feel it in the air**

**See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair**

**My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife**

**She left me, I'm tied**

**Cause I knew that it just ain't right**

**I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me**

**Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be**

**Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream**

**So I travelled back down that road**

**Will she come back? No one knows**

**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**

Kovu and Kiara followed the kings and queens to the peak where they roared as one. Kogan turned his head as Kovu nuzzled and licked Kiara. Tears streamed down his face as he descend down the side stairs. Not noticing that a certain pair of eyes watched him leave.


	23. Hurt

**AN: CSIMentalistTLK lover you're right, last chapter was sad and this gets sadder. Enjoy this chapter!**

Kogan walked towards the river, where that faithful event took place. Tears slid down his face as he remember the attack.

"Kogan"

The pale golden lion looked and saw Kiara walking over with...

Kogan growled "What is he doing here?"

Kiara looked and smiled "Kovu's my mate"

That just made the prince growled louder.

"Kogie...what's wrong?"

Kogan closed his eyes..._might as well tell her_. With a deep breathe he snapped his eyes opened with snarl.

"He's the _problem_!"

Kiara was beyond confused, "What do you mean?"

"He killed Kopa!" Kogan roared

Kiara took a step back and looked at Kovu, who face went paled.

"Kiara...you had...you had an older brother...named Kopa. He was my best friend...he was a brother. When we were cubs...not long before you were born...Kovu lead us into a trap. His father killed our grandmother. His grandmother almost killed me! But worst of all his mother killed your brother!"

Kiara looked from Kogan to Kovu who now look like he seen a ghost.

"Is that true"

Kovu nodded. "Yes...but I was just a cub and didn't know any better. I'm sure you understand"

Kogan heard that and gasped. "You can't honesty believe him"

Kiara glared at him. "Right now...yes! You lied to me...I bet it was my father that put you to it!"

"Yes...but I did it to protect you...because"

Kiara glared harder. "Because what?!"

"Because I love you. I loved you the day our eyes first met. I love you and I won't stop loving you. But I won't stay here and watch you make a mistake!"

Kiara gasped. "You...don't mean.."

"Yes! I'm leaving!" Kogan roared before running off towards the borders

"Kogan! Wait!"

"Kiara..don't worry about him"

Kiara glared at Kovu. "Don't start!"

Then she turned and ran after Kogan.

"Kogan!"

Kogan stopped and took get his breathe as Kiara came running up.

"What"

Kiara nuzzled him, "You can't leave"

Kogan pulled away and growled "Why can't I!? I love you Kiara...I really do...but I won't... I just won't live here and see this happening!"

Kiara sighed, "Then let me give you something before you go"

Kogan's eyes widen as Kiara placed herself infornt of Kogan.

"What.."

"Listen I love Kovu...but it at least I can do for your heart break"

Kogan took a deep breathe before following his heart and...hormones.

-X-

"Well..."

Kiara sighed as she walked over to Kovu and nuzzled him.

"He left"

While Kiara was buried in Kovu's muddy brown mane, she didn't see the smirk plastered on Kovu's face. Kovu then cleared his throat.

"How about we have some fun. Hmm. After all we are mates"

Kiara smiled as she got lost in the lust and _love_.

-X-

When two returned they were greeted by the pride.

"Where's Kogan?" Asked Simba

Kiara sighed, "I'm not sure have to explain it"

"Explain what?" Sherise asked walking over to her brother

"I found out about Kopa"

The pride gasped.

"I also found out...Kogan was in love with me. But I love Kovu...so he ran"

"My baby!" Sherise cried

Logan hugged and nuzzled her. As Amora walk up with sneer.

"How can you be so stupid!" Growled Amora

With that she ran down the rocky stairs and into the savannah.

"Wait Amora!" Yelled Sahara before glaring at Kiara, "You idiot"

Then she ran after Amora. Jasper nuzzled his mother before running after the two lionesses. Nala watched the young lions go before turning to her daughter.

"I hope you know what you're doing" then she turned to the pride, "You are dismissed"

The pride bowed before going their own way.

The creamy queen then turned to Simba and nuzzled him. "You ok?"

Simba was knocked out of his trance. "No. I lost two sons cause of _him_"

Nala sighed as she looked at Sherise weeping. Tears starting to fall from her eyes. "It'll get better" _I hope_


	24. As long as we are together

**AN: All I have to say, CSIMentalistTLK lover is that you got to wait and see.**

**Random-im glad you like the story. I appearicte it the highest. **

**Enjoy chapter twenty four!**

Sierra walked out of the cave with a srcowl.

"Sie!"

The golden princess looked and saw Kendall walking over. Soon follwed by her parents.

"Sierra, where are you going?" Sherise asked

Sierra sighed, "I'm going after my brother. I can't live with the one that broke his heart. I'm sorry"

Kendall stepped up with a smile. "I'll go too"

Logan's eyes widen as he saw the loving look, Kendall was giving his daughter.

"You stay away from her!" The pale golden king roared

"Daddy"

"Logan"

Logan shook his head and growled at the dark golden lion, "You only want to be with her because you could get with her mother!"

Sierra's eyes widen as she looked at Kendall. "Is that true"

Kendall shook his head, "No. That's not..I mean I did have feeling for Sherise...but I really love you...not because of your mother...I love you"

Sierra looked into her crush's dark green eyes and seen the truth. "I believe you" then shr turned to her parents. "Mom. Dad. I'm sorry"

Then with a sigh she and Kendall ran down the rocky stairs after the retreating forms.

-X-

Sahara sat to catch her breathe. "Amora. Rest. Please"

The light creamy brown lioness looked and sighed.

"Wait up, guys"

The three looked and saw Kendall and Sierra running over.

"What are you guys doing here!"

Sierra sat to catch her breathe before looking at Amora.

"I couldn't stay there and Kendall" the golden lioness looked at the dark gold lion with a loving smile. "I couldn't leave without him"

Amora smiled warmly, "I'm glad. I caught Kogan's scent. He's not far, if we contiune now we should reach him by sun up"

The other four lions groaned. Amora sighed, "Fine I'll go and bring him back. While you all rest"

The others nodded as they slump to the ground. Amora took a deep breathe before dashing off following Kogan's scent.


	25. A new pride

**AN: Yeah Amora will find Kogan CSIMentalistTLK lover and you'll see what I planed. Enjoy this chapter!**

The light creamy brown lioness ran till she heard someone call her name.

"Amora"

Amora stopped and smiled before dashing in that direction.

"Kogan!" Amora smiled as she pounced on him

Kogan chuckled before getting up. "What are you doing here?"

Amora was about to respond but the others came up.

Kogan's eyes widen, "what are you all doing here?"

Sahara stepped up with Sierra. "We won't live with the one who broke our brother's heart. Jasper dosn't like Kovu anyway and Kendall...he"

Sahara stopped and looked at her sister.

Sierra smiled, "He came with me. We're going to be mates"

Kogan stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and sighed. "I'm happy for you"

"Now oh leader we do we go" smiled Amora

Kogan smiled "We keep south, I guess. Till we find something"

The group nodded before walking off with Kendall in the lead. Not once had they looked back.

-X-

"I'm starving" whined Sahara

The group of six lions had been travling for two days straight without hunting or resting.

Kogan sighed before stopping. "I guess we can rest"

At that the other five fell to the ground.

Kogan shook his head. "I'm going to go hunt"

The nodded before lying their heads down as Kogan took off into some bushes. Kogan ran till he smelled pry. So he got real low and stalked forward. A herd of buffalo came into view. The pale golden lion smiled as his tounge dance across his teeth. Just as he set chase a light blur tackled him from the side. Kogan got up and looked at his attacker but he didn't get much time as the lion pounce. Kogan met it head on. The two bit and scratched. Soon the lion pounced again, making the two roll. The lion found himself on his back.

"Who are you?"

The lion growled, "That's what I want to know! Who are you!? Hunting on our lands"

Kogan's eyes widen as he stepped off. "I'm sorry. We didn't know this was somebody's land"

"Kogan"

Kogan and the lion looked and saw Kogan's little pride running over. Kogan turned back to the lion and finally got to get a look at him. The lion had creamy beige fur, a mild brown mane and cobalt blue eyes. That seem farmilar

"Look I'm really am sorry. I'm Kogan"

"Asher"

Kogan nodded as his little pride came up. "This is my friends and sisters. Amora, Jasper, Kendall, Sierra and Sahara"

Asher nodded before looking back at Kogan, "You said you didn't know this lands were taken"

Kogan nodded and Asher roared. Soon a group of young lions appeared.

"What's wrong?" Asked a dark golden lion with deep brown mane and blue eyes

"Tojo, who marked this morning?" Asked Asher

A reddish brown lion with a dark brown mane and reddish brown eyes stepped up. "I forgot"

Everyone groaned as Asher turned to Kogan and his group. "I'm sorry. Its just..."

Kogan dipped his head and said "Its ok...I understand"

Asher smiled "Come I want you to meet the leader. She dosn't like to be called queen. But I'm sure she'll let you stay"

"Thank you, friend" said Kogan

Asher smiled before turning away and heading for some large leaves that hides another area of the land. Kogan and his little pride followed Asher and his group. Kogan stopped and looked back before looking back. With a deep sighed he turned and followed the others.


	26. Memories

**AN: In due time CSIMentalistTLK lover. It will come. Italic and bold are memories. The song used is Thanks for the Memories by Fall out Boy. Enjoy chapter twenty six!**

"Wow. What's is this place?"

Over the course of two months, Azalea let Kogan and his little pride stay. Since then Kogan and Asher had become best of friends. It was like they knew each other for long time.

Kogan smiled as he and Asher stud on a cliff that gave them a good view of the Pride Lands below. They could even hear what the animals be talking about without be noticed.

"This...my friend is the Pride Lands"

Asher smiled in awe as he looked. Soon a light golden lioness with a budging stomach walked over to a water hole. Kogan's eye's eyes widen as he looked at her. _She's even more beautiful preagant._

"Who's that?"

Kogan sighed, "That's Kiara..daughter of Simba and Nala..."

Asher's eyes rolled back as he repeated "Nala.."

Kogan looked from Kiara to Asher and gasped. The creamy beige lion was lying on the ground.

**I'm gonna make it bend and break**

**(It sent you to me without wings)**

**Say a prayer, but let the good times roll**

**In case God doesn't show**

**(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)**

**And I want these words to make things right**

**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life**

**"Who does he think he is?"**

**If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys**

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

**He tastes like you only sweeter**

_A pale golden cub splashed a light golden cub before running out of the water._

_The light golden cub playfully growled, "You're not getting away that easy"_

**One night yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Thanks for the memories**

**See he tastes like you only sweeter**

**I'm looking forward to the future**

**But my eyesight is going bad**

**And this crystal ball**

**It's always cloudy except for, except for**

**When you look into the past, look into the past**

**One night stand**

**One night stand**

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

**He tastes like you only sweeter**

_**"Well. Lookie here. Looks like we got our self some dinner" laughed a grey hyena with brown eyes**_

_**"You can't do anything to us" growled the pale golden cub and light golden beige cub**_

**One night yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Thanks for the memories**

**See he tastes like you only sweeter**

**They say I only think in the form of**

**Crunching numbers in hotel rooms**

**Collecting page six lovers**

**Get me out of my mind**

**Gets you out of those clothes**

**I'm a liner away from**

**Getting you into the mood**

_**"Look to the stars" said a golden brown lioness with dark brown earrims, golden fur sticking up on her head and a scar across her left eye**_

_**The cubs shared a confused look before looking at the star filled sky.**_

_**"Your grandpa once told me and Simba that the great kings of the past look down on us from the stars"**_

_**"But mom..."**_

_**"But auntie..."**_

_**"...what about the queens?"**_

_**The lioness smiled as she nuzzled the cubs.**_

_**"They're up there too. So whenever you feel alone. Remember that they are up there to help. So will we"**_

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

**He tastes like you only sweeter**

**One night yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Thanks for the memories**

**See he tastes like you only sweeter**

**One night and one more time**

**(One more night, one more time)**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

**He tastes like you only sweeter**

**One night yeah, and one more time**

**(One more night, one more time)**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Thanks for the memories**

**See he tastes like you only sweeter**

-X-

"Kogan" the creamy beige lion moaned as his eyes opened

Kogan looked at him and smiled.

"Its good to see you again"

Kogan's smile faded as he stared at the lion who stud up.

"You don't remember me?"

Kogan shook his head.

"Its me. Kopa"


	27. Evil meets Evil

**AN: I knew you would figure it out CSIMentalistTLK lover. Here's chapter twenty seven! Enjoy!**

"Ah. Zira. Tama. Nuka. Its great to see you two" purred a black lion with grey eyes and a large black mane once the brown lion and the tan lionesses came into sight

"Same here, Giza" said Nuka

"How's your old man"

Tama growled "Our _cousins _killed him"

Giza's eyes widen before snarling "What happened"

-X-

"You're alive...but...but"

Kopa smiled "I know...I never knew who I was till now. I had memory lost"

Kogan smiled at his long lost best friend "I'm glad you're alive"

Kopa hugged the pale golden lion as tears escaped their closed eyes. After some time they pulled apart. Then something came to Kopa.

"I have a sister"

Kogan smiled "We have sisters. Kiara is your sister and I have have two who you met"

Kopa nodded. "They looked like Nana and auntie" then it clicked, "Kogan..."

Kogan sighed with his head lowered. "Nuka killed her"

Kopa gasped as he took in the news. "I didn't even get to say bye"

"Well that's not all..."

"What..what else is there!?"

Kogan took a deep breathe. "Kiara is mated to Kovu and most likely is carrying his cubs"

Kopa let out a ear preicing roar that even made Kogan take a step back.

"She mated with the traitor! And what do you mean 'most likely carrying his cubs!'"

Kogan gulped and said "I mated with her before I left"

Kopa lost it and pounced. But Kogan didn't fight back, leaving Kopa to pinn him.

"Kopa..please...I love Kiara...I would never hurt her"

Kopa sneered "But you left her in the paws of the lion that set us up to die!"

"I...I know...but please know I told her... But he came with this excuse that he was a cub and didn't know better. She fell for it...I love her so much that I had to leave...I couldn't watch her with him...I'm sorry Kopa...I was trying protect her..." Tears started to fall, "I...I failed"

Kopa got off and sighed before bringing the pale golden lion in for a tight hug. "Shh. Its ok. One day we will return" he looked to the setting sun with a determine look, "Just wait"

-X-

Tama and Nuka followed Giza to a clearing where a very large cave sat with hyenas surrounded it.

"Giza!"

The three lions looked and saw black lion and a dark grey lioness.

"Tama, Nuka its so good to see you two" smiled the dark grey lioness, her light purple eyes shined

"You too, Usha" smiled Nuka

"What brings you here friends" said the black lion. His dark red eyes showed nothing but evil as his black mane blew in the wind

"Dracula, they came for help. Their cousins killed killed Scar" Giza informed

The lion roared as he paced. "Scar was my friend! I'll do anything to avenge him"

"We have enforcements in there. When we attack those Pride Landers would be trapped" smiled Zira

Dracula smiled evilly "An attack on the inside...I love it. Let's rest and later we can talk more about my friend's avenge"

The three Outsiders nodded before following Dracula, Giza and Usha.


	28. Beautiful Disgrace

**AN: I kinda feel bad for Kovu when Kopa returns, CSIMentalistTLK lover. For this chapter, do you believe that two males be fathers to one lioness' cubs. With that enjoy chapter twenty eight!**

Kogan and Kopa sat on the cliff as a loud roar ripped through the air of the Pride Lands.

Kopa lowered his head, "I hope you're the father"

Kogan nodded and was about about to say some thing but another roar ripped through the air.

"Me too"

-X-

In the nursery cave on Pride Rock things are not to well.

"You're last cub is a boy" purred Nala

Kiara smiled at her mother and looked at her cubs where a gasp escaped her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Sherise asked

Kiara said nothing but started crying. Nala and Sherise looked at each other before looking at the cubs. They looked at the youngest first and see that he had dark brown fur with a black stripe going down his back from his small black tuff on his head and red eyes. They then looked at the oldest, the princess and gasped. She had ivory-gray fur color with dark reddish brown eyes and dark, gray-brown tail tuff. But what made them gasped was the eyes.

Kiara sobbed, "I didn't mean to mate with Kogan...but I couldn't see him heart broken"

Nala and Sherise looked at each other again and sighed. Nala was a great aunt and Sherise was a grandmother.

"What's going on in here" Kovu's voice boomed as he walked in the cave, "The animals are waiting"

Kiara sobbed once Kovu came closer. When his green eyes landed on the princess a snarl escaped his throat.

"How can this be...he looks like me but...she..."

Kiara stared into her mate's eyes and sobbed, "I'm sorry"

Kovu growled, "She's a mistake, a disgrace. So her name will be Anfri"

Everyone gasped at the name the king gave the princess.

Kiara's eyes widen, "You can do that! She needs a better a name! As future queen-"

"She's not the future queen! Amri is the future king!" Kovu roared

Kiara shrunk back at the loudness.

"Now come its our son's ceremony" with that he picked up the brown cub and walked out the cave with Kiara slowly following

Nala shook her head as tear fell, "Where did I go wrong?"

Sherise nuzzled her before walking over to her granddaughter. "She sure is beautiful. She'll defiantly have lions after her"

Nala nodded and brung her great niece closer. "I think we should re name her. We would call her that name only when we are around"

Sherise nodded, "I like that idea and I have a pretty name for her"

Nala looked up and smiled, "What is it?"

Sherise looked at her granddaughter and smiled lovingly, "Kaia"

Nala beamed, "That is a pretty name for her"

Nala and Sherise both looked at the cub and smiled "Welcome to the pride, Kaia"

-X-

Kopa and Kogan was headed back when something sparked in the pale golden lion's mind.

"So...you and Amora are hitting it pretty well"

Kopa almost coked ad he looked at his best friend. "Well...um"

Kogan started laughing, "Just don't break her heart or you going to hear from Mheetu and Malka"

Kopa looked confused which made Kogan laughed even more.

"Mheetu's her father and Malka's her brother"

Kopa gulped, "I don't believe breaking hearts are in my life plan"

Kogan laughed as he bumped heads with Kopa and the two laughed as they continue home.


	29. Escape this Hell

**AN: Yeah I agree with you, CSIMentalistTLK lover about Kovu. But that's the point of the story :) Enjoy!**

"Dad" cried a ivory-gray fur cub with dark reddish brown eyes and dark, gray-brown tail tuff

"Anfri!" Kovu snapped

The cub shrunk back as tear began to fall.

"Leave me and your brother alone! Know your place! That is just another lioness!"

The cub ran away crying her little soul out.

"Father"

Kovu looked down at the dark brown cub with a black stripe going down his back from his black tuff and red eyes. "Yes Amri"

"Why don't you just kill her"

Kovu sneered, "I will in due time...come son I have a lot to show you"

-X-

Kogan watched as the cub ran towards the watering hole and fell to the ground. As tears fell from her eyes. _She's really my daughter_. With a deep breathe Kogan made himself known.

"Hello"

The cub looked up and gasped. "Who are you?"

Kogan smiled "Believe it or not I'm your father"

The cub looked up and noticed they have the same eyes. Her mother, father dosn't have dark reddish brown eyes...but.

"Um mister...are you related to a Hortense?"

Kogan nodded. "He my father...your grandfather" Kogan sat and looked at her. "What's your name?"

The cub looked down, "My...I mean Kovu named me Anfri but Auntie Sherise and Nana Nala call me Kaia. Its confusing if you ask me"

Kogan growled, _how dare he name my daughter disgrace!_ Kogan shook his head before looking at his daughter.

"How would you like to go somewhere it won't be confusing, Kaia"

The cub beamed "I would love that"

Kogan smiled "Come on this way"

Kaia nodded and followed her father away from her hell on earth.

-X-

"Kovu! What a surprise to see you" purred Dracula

Kovu and Amri had just reach the Black Pride. Wasn't much since the Black Pride is just outside the of Pride Lands' borders.

"Same here!" Sneered Kovu

"Ah. Son you made it. I thought you went to the other side" growled Nuka as he, Zira and Tama walked out of a cave

Kovu smirked "Now why would I do that?"

Zira smiled "I knew we can count on you" then she looked down at Amri, "How's my favorite grandson"

Amri huffed, "From the part that I'm you're only grandson, I'm fine"

Kovu beamed "A lion after my own heart" then he turned to Tama, "You should be a grandma soon"

Tama smiled evilly "My father may be dead but he will forever live" then she turned to her nephew with a snarl, "You are the father? Right!"

Kovu smirked "Who else"

Tama nodded with a evil smile.

"Now when do we attack so I can take my true mate as queen" snarled Kovu

"In a few days time! They won't know what hit them!" Snarled Dracula


	30. Warned

**AN: I'm glad you know CSIMentalistTLK lover. As for Amri...I'm afraid he's far from being helped.**

"You should be heading back, Kovu"

Kovu growled at the large black lion, "I'm king, I can do what I want!"

Dracula chuckled darkly, "Yes you are king...but not when your pride and subjects don't trust you or want you on the throne"

Kovu snorted before looking at his son. "Amri, come. We're going home"

The dark brown cub nodded followed his father. The two royals walked to the borders, before crossing Kovu stopped and looked back.

"Just a heads up...I don't like to wait. So hurry up with the attack!"

Without waiting of a respond Kovu and Amri crossed the borders not aware that a pair of dark red eyes were watching.

-X-

"I'm worry about Kaia, Logan"

Logan nuzzled the golden lioness. "I'm sure she's fine"

Sherise and Logan was taking an afternoon stroll around the west borders when the sound of grass crunching reached their ears.

"Who's there!" Logan growled

"I don't mean no trouble" said a smooth voice

"Than so your self" snarled Sherise

Soon a large gray lion with a black mane and dark red eyes walked out of some bushes. Sherise's eyes widen as she took in the lion's apperance. The lion had three scars on each shoulder and his ears has notches in them.

"Who are you?!" Logan demanded

The lion bowed gracefully, "My name's Hudson and I here to warn you and my family"

Sherise looked at Hudson with a confuse look, "Family?"

Hudson smiled a charming smile and said "Yes, my mate Kacey"

The king and queen looked at each other before looking at the gray lion.

"Follow us"

Hudson dipped his head and followed the royals to Pride Rock.

-X-

"Dad?"

Kogan looked at his ivory-gray fur daughter. "Yes Kaia"

"Where are we going?"

Kogan smiled, "My pride is just past those bushes"

Kaia nodded and walked after her father the rest of the way.


	31. Help

**AN: I'm glad you liked it CSIMentalistTLK lover. Cause now the fur is about to fly.**

Kogan and Kaia had walked through the bushes when a light blur pounced on Kogan. Kaia looked as her father laid on the ground laughing with a four week old creamy beige cub with a light brown tuff and light blue eyes on his back.

"Uncle Kogie!"

Kogan just chuckled as Kopa appeared laughing.

"That's very good, son"

The cub got off and pranced over to his father. Kopa bend down and nuzzled the cub before looking at Kogan.

"What took you so long?"

Kogan by now was over by Kaia who had a look of fear in her dark reddish brown eyes. When Kopa's dark blue eyes landed on the cub, he gasped.

Kogan smiled before looking at his daughter. "Kaia, this is your Uncle Kopa. He's your mother's brother and brother to me"

Kaia smiled at the large creamy beige lion who smiled at her.

"This is Carlisle, your little cousin"

Kaia smiled at the cub. Soon a golden lioness with light blue eyes and a light creamy brown lioness with midnight blue eyes walked over.

Kogan smiled as he looked at the lionesses. "Kaia, these are you're aunties Amora and Sierra"

Kaia looked at the lionesses who wore nothing but love on their faces. Kaia looked down as tears started to fall.

"Kaia, what's wrong?"

Kaia sniffed up some tears as she looked at her father. "I...never felt like I belonged til now!"

Kogan pinned his ears back as he pulled his daughter close. "Its ok...you belong here with me and the ones who love you"

Kaia cried on her father's leg before falling to asleep. Kogan liked her head before grabbing her by the nape and walking towards his cave.

-X-

Kacey and Macy was lying under Pride Rock when they saw Sherise and Logan walk over with a large grey lion. When they got closer, Kacey's dark red eyes widen as she ran and pounced on the lion.

"Hudson! I thought you were dead!"

Hudson smiled as he nuzzled the grayish brown lioness.

"Mom"

Hudson pulled away and looked at Macy.

"You looked just like your mother"

Macy blushed, "You must be my father. I'm sorry you couldn't meet Zuri. She looked just like you"

Hudson beamed at the words his daughter told him.

"What are you doing here?"

Hudson looked from his daughter to his mate and sighed. "Your _king _is not good. He's in alliance with the Black Pride"

Kacey gasped which made Sherise and Logan looked at the older lioness.

"What wrong?" Sherise asked

Kacey looked at the king and queen with fear in her eyes. "The Black Pride is the pride that made me run. Their leader Dracula killed the king and queen. Plus he let the hyenas he brung killed the princes! I told your father about this a little bit after you and Simba were born! These lions ate very dangerous!"

Hudson nodded, "They're going to attack tomorrow! But its a inside job so you're trapped"

Sherise looked down for a second before looking at her mate. "I have to go and get help"

"Sherise its dangerous!"

Sherise nuzzled him, "I know...but I have to. As queen I got to go!"

Logan sighed, "Alright...be careful!"

Sherise nuzzled him long and lovingly before dashing off across the savannah.


	32. Attack

**AN: I agree, CSIMentalistTLK lover but that's Kovu for you. This chapter was sad for me to write. I hope you enjoy chapter thirty two!**

Logan watched his mate run as Simba walked over with Nala and Kiara.

"Logan"

The pale golden lion looked and saw the golden lion.

"Where's Sherise going?"

Logan sighed, "She went to get help. We're going under attack tomorrow and we're not going to come out on top"

Nala and Kiara gasped.

"I got to warn Kovu" Kiara said

But before she could move her path was blocked by Hudson.

"Your mate is behind it"

Kiara's eyes widen as she shook her head.

Simba looked from his daughter to the unknown lion. "How do you know?"

"I watched, listened till the right time. I wish it was sooner but I had to make sure"

Simba growled, "I knew he didn't change"

"What about Sherise? She went to get help but who knows how long it will take to find a willing pride" said Nala

"We just have to wait. We're not going to go through this forever" said Simba nuzzling his mate

-X-

As dawn approached the pride was awoke by the sound of war cries. Kiara woke up and ran to the peak to see a bunch of black lions and a massive size of hyenas walking towards Pride Rock.

"Like what you see"

Kiara turned around and saw Kovu and a heavily preagant Vitani.

"You're behind this" growled Kiara

Vitani smirked, "You're smarter than we thought"

Kiara snarled before looking at Kovu. "You lied! You did lead my brother and Kogan into that trap and meant it!"

Kovu chuckled darkly, "If I didn't have Tani, I would keep you as a queen or a bed lioness"

Kiara snarled before swiping Kovu across the left eyes making Kovu roar out in pain.

"You bitch" Vitani growled before pouncing on the light golden lioness

Just then Dracula came up and once seeing him Kiara stopped fighting.

"Well, aren't you pretty" smirked the large black lion before looking at Kovu

Kiara glared at them, "No need to take lives! We surrender!"

"Wise of you! But that's not what we were promised!" Dracula chuckled before pouncing on the scared queen as the black pride and pack of hyenas swarmed in for the attack

The pride heard the roars of their queen and ran out to see a large black lion on top of their queen. Kiara tried to get from under Dracula but he was to heavy. Ni and Hortense ran to help but was attacked by two large black lions. The rest of the Pridelanders join in the fight. Emse watched in horror as a war broke out. She didn't know what side to choose. But knowing that the outsiders where wrong, she leaped into the war fighting on the Pride Lands side.

Malka had just snapped a hyena neck when to his horror he saw a large black lion over Kula about to slash her throat. With a roar, the dark golden lion pounced breaking the black lion's back. Malka took his paws and snapped the lion's neck.

Kula looked up and ran to Malka and buried her head and his black mane.

"Thank you, Malka"

Malka smiled as he looked at the brown lioness lovingly.

"Anytime"

-X-

By the time the sun had started to rise again, the Black Pride had left, so Kovu and the Outsiders could take over.

"Well this went better than planed" sneered Kovu as he watched a group of hyenas herd the Pride Landers down the savannah

"Where are you sending them?" Vitani asked as she, Nuka, Tama and Zira walked over

Kovu looked at his tan queen with a evil smirk. "The gorge"

Vitani smirked and leaned on Kovu's muddy brown mane as she and her mate laughed darkly into the morning.


	33. Evil Generation

**AN: She'll find help but not when she need it, CSIMentalistTLK lover. That's all I'm going to say. Enjoy chapter thirty three!**

Sherise ran for two days straight without rest, food or water. She knew she would past out soon, but she kept pushing hoping a pride was around. After awhile she slowed til she fell on her side. The last thing she saw was a group of buzzards flying above. The feel of cool water, made the golden lioness blinked her sliverish blue eyes open.

"Thank the kings! You're alive!"

Sherise looked and gasped. "Kogan?"

The pale golden lion smiled. "The one and only, mother"

Sherise sighed as she hugged her son. "I'm glad I found you"

Kogan nuzzled and his mother and licked her head. "What's wrong?"

"The Pride Lands are going under attack but now I think it already happened. But thing is...Kovu's behind it after all this time..."

Kogan sighed, "I told you...but you all thought I was just jealous"

"So will you help"

Kogan took a deep breathe and looked his mother. "I would...but I won't do it why there cubs here. Its too dangerous, I hope you understand"

Sherise sighed deeply, "I understand"

Kogan smiled lightly, "Come, there's someone dying to meet you"

Sherise smiled warmly at her son before following him through some large leaves.

-X-

A loud roar echoed through the Pride Lands.

"I never been more excited!" Tama snarled

"Yes. Our father will forever live" growled Nuka

Soon a tired Rafiki walked out of the cave.

"Well!" Kovu roared

Rafiki sighed, "My king...you have twins"

Kovu didn't let the baboon finish as he ran in the cave. There in back on slab of rock was Vitani with two pale rusty brown cubs.

"They're beautiful, Tani. What are their names?"

The tan lioness looked at her cubs and smiled, "Victoria and Victor"

Kovu nuzzled his mate, "Its perfect"

The two spent a little more time before heading out for the ceremony.

-X-

A month rolled by and Kiara sat near her prison cave's entrance crying.

Simba growled, "I wish she would get over it! Kovu is nothing worth tears!"

Kiara heard her father and sobbed louder. Leaving Nala to glare daggers at her golden mate before walking over to her daughter.

"Kiara, sweetie what's wrong?"

Kiara looked at mother and pride as hot tears fell from her royal eyes.

"I'm preagant"


	34. Terrible News

**AN: I agree with you, CSIMentalistTLK lover and I feel bad for Kiara. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Is it by Kovu?" Nala asked

Kiara shook her head as more tears escaped.

"Then who?"

Kiara sobbed loudly as tears fell like waterfalls. "That huge black lion with the dark red eyes"

Kacey who was lying next to her grandcubs looked up at the description.

"Dracula"

Everyone looked at the grayish brown lioness. As she got up and walked over.

"Dracula, is the lead lion of the Black Pride. Who's very evil, he lust for blood and death. I witness his _lust _before and its not saintly"

Kiara slump to the ground and cried as Nala and Kula tried to calm her. Kacey walked out of the cave to where a bunch of hyenas laid.

"Halt! Return back to your area!"

Kacey rolled her dark red eyes, "I just need you to tell his _royal highness_ that we need to see him. Its important!"

"Why should we and why should he listen!" Growled an grey hyena with orange eyes

Kacey smirked, "Tell him that his alliance depends on it"

-X-

"Sire"

Kovu had just walked out of the cave when a grey hyena with grey eyes walked over.

"Yes Kiko"

"Word from the prisoners"

Kovu sighed before sitting and dipping his head.

The hyena bowed and said "They wish to speak to you"

Kovu growled "Why should I?!"

Kiko shrunk back as he whimpered, "They said your alliance with the Black Pride depends on it"

Kovu groaned before getting up and heading into the savannah towards the gorge. _This better be important!_

-X-

Dracula and Giza was walking the borders when Kiko walked over.

"Ah, my trusted hyena"

"Um...sir. I came to inform you that you are to be a father soon"

Dracula cheeky smile dropped as he stare at the hyena.

"Who's the lioness?" Giza asked

"Kovu's ex, sir"

Giza looked from the hyena to Dracula who now wore a sickly grin.

"Lead the way, my friend" the large black lion purred


	35. Believe

**AN: I agree CSIMentalistTLK lover but Kacey didn't really betray but you have to read and find out. Enjoy chapter thirty five!**

Kacey walked in the cave and met by Jennifer.

"Where were you?"

The grayish brown lioness sighed. "I told the hyenas about Kiara"

"What!?" Nala and Sarafina cried

"I did it so Kiara could have the help she needs"

"We have all the help we need here! We have prey and water, what more do we need!"

Nala was right they do have what they need. They're prison cave is really a tunnel that leads to the hunting grounds in the Pride Lands. The exit is well hid by bushes and there's a pound not far.

"Yeah, we have that but what about protection! The cub needs protection from those flea bags!"

"Have anyone forgotten what I want!" Kiara roared

Making the prison pride looked at her. Simba and Nala walked over and nuzzled their daughter.

"Do you want to know what I want! I don't _want _to have this cub! I don't want to carry this _monster_! I want Kogan here...to tell me that its going to be ok!"

Nala nuzzled her daughter, "It will be ok. We are here"

Kiara shook her and ran to a spot in the cave and cried.

-X-

"I can't believe you're alive"

Kopa chuckled as he and Sherise watched Kaia and Carlisle play fight.

"It...what been two months since you came"

Sherise smiled, "I'm sorry...its just...I can't believe it"

Kopa nuzzled his aunt, "Well I'm not going anywhere so believe it"

Sherise smiled warmly at him before sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss your father and uncle"

Kopa looked from his aunt to the cubs and sighed.

"We'll see them soon, I can feel it"

Sherise smiled lightly at him before looking at the cubs.

-X-

"Amri, come and wrestle!" Growled a a pale rusty brown cub with red eyes and a muddy brown tuff

The brown cub rolled his emerald eyes, "Not in the mood, Victor"

Another pale rusty brown cub with green eyes and a tuff on her head growled under her breath.

"He never has time"

Amri groaned, "I heard that Victoria"

The she cub smiled sheepishly at her older brother before running off with her twin.


	36. Demons

**AN: I agree about Kacey CSIMentalistTLK lover but I'm afraid I can't say much about Kiara and her new cub. You just have to read to find out. The song used is Demons by Imagine Dragons. Enjoy chapter thirty six!**

The stars shined brightly over the green Pride Lands. On top of Pride Rock sat Amri looking up at the stars as the wind blew through his growing black mane. Over the months Amri's fur had lighten to a light brown with a mix of gold, making it a light golden brown. He still has the black stripe down his back that starts from the mane. Training has done this team good, as muscals ripped through his fur. A sigh escaped his mouth as he thought about the past months. Kovu is out of controlled and he realized how wrong he was towards his big sister. _I wish you were here._

"Thinking of rebelling"

Amri looked and saw his father. He has been the same since his mother gave him that scar.

"Nnno"

"Good! I don't want to kill you but I will"

With that Kovu turned and went back down. Amri watched him go before looking back at the stars with a deep sigh.

**When the days are cold**

**And the cards all fold**

**And the saints we see**

**Are all made of gold**

**When your dreams all fail**

**And the ones we hail**

**Are the worst of all**

**And the blood****'****s run stale**

With another sigh Amri got up and head for the cave. He laid near the entrance so he had a clear look at the stars. With one last sigh the light golden brown prince closed his emerald eyes.

**I wanna hide the truth**

**I wanna shelter you**

**But with the beast inside**

**There****'****s nowhere we can hide**

**No matter what we breed**

**We still are made of greed**

**This is my kingdom come**

**This is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

**It****'****s where my demons hide**

**It****'****s where my demons hide**

**Don****'****t get too close**

**It****'****s dark inside**

**It****'****s where my demons hide**

**It****'****s where my demons hide**

The sun rose over the land. A sign for another day. Growls and snarls could be heard from the middle of the land. Victor and Amri was sparring. The light golden brown teen had just pinned his brother with a deadly snarl.

"Very good son" Kovu praised with a sickly purr

Amri just nodded before getting in the fighting stance.

**Curtain****'****s call**

**Is the last of all**

**When the lights fade out**

**All the sinners crawl**

**So they dug your grave**

**And the masquerade**

**Will come calling out**

**At the mess you've made**

**Don't wanna let you down**

**But I am hell bound**

**Though this is all for you**

**Don't wanna hide the truth**

-X-

"Ha! Pinn ya!" Giggled a teen Kaia as he pinned Carlisle

The creamy beige teen smiled lovingly at the ivory-gray teen lioness. "So you did"

"Great work, Kaia. We will be storming into the Pride Lands soon"

Kaia stepped off Carlisle and ran to her father and uncle.

"Thank daddy" said Kaia as he buried her head in Kogan's dark brown mane

"Kovu wouldn't know what him"Kopa growled

-X-

**No matter what we breed**

**We still are made of greed**

**This is my kingdom come**

**This is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

**It****'****s where my demons hide**

**It****'****s where my demons hide**

**Don****'****t get too close**

**It****'****s dark inside**

**It****'****s where my demons hide**

**It****'****s where my demons hide**

**Curtain****'****s call**

**Is the last of all**

**When the lights fade out**

**All the sinners crawl**

**So they dug your grave**

**And the masquerade**

**Will come calling out**

**At the mess you've made**

**Don't wanna let you down**

**But I am hell bound**

**Though this is all for you**

**Don't wanna hide the truth**

**No matter what we breed**

**We still are made of greed**

**This is my kingdom come**

**This is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

**It****'****s where my demons hide**

**It****'****s where my demons hide**

**Don****'****t get too close**

**It****'****s dark inside**

**It****'****s where my demons hide**

**It****'****s where my demons hide**

**They say it's what you make**

**I say it's up to fate**

**It's woven in my soul**

**I need to let you go**

As the sun began to set a loud roar rang through the gorge.

"Breathe Kiara, breathe" Nala instructed

With another roar the sound of cub crys were heard. Nala picked up the cub and handed it to Kiara. Who snarled at the sight.

"Kiara..."

But Nala was cut off by her daughter's snarl.

"I knew it was a monster...a _little dark one_!" Then the light golden lioness smirked, "That's it!"

Nala shared a look with Simba and Logan before looking at her daughter.

"What is it?"

Kiara smiled at her mother, "Darkon"

Nala's eyes widen, "You can't do that!"

"Yes and I will!"

Nala was going to say something when her brother entered through the other end of the cave.

"Kiara...there's someone here to see you"

Kiara looked and her eyes grew widen as saucers as she growled.

"What are you going here!?"

**Your eyes, they shine so bright**

**I wanna save that light**

**I can't escape this now**

**Unless you show me how**

**When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

**It****'****s where my demons hide**

**It****'****s where my demons hide**

**Don****'****t get too close**

**It****'****s dark inside**

**It****'****s where my demons hide**

**It****'****s where my demons hide**


	37. Forbidden Attraction

**AN: All I have to say CSIMentalistTLK lover is that you have to read and find out.**

"What are you going her!?" Kiara growled as she stud

The lion bowed his head, "I'm sorry...mother"

"You should be, Amri! You do know what we been through!"

Amri sighed, "No. But I'm really am sorry. I was a cub...a stupid cub and didn't know!"

Kiara snarled "I'm not believing that! Last time I believe that...this happened!"

Amri looked down, "Please let me make it up. I would do anything!"

Kiara snarled before turning away. Nala walked over to her grandson and nuzzled him.

"Your aunt has been gone for months. You think you can go find her"

Amri looked at everyone, before looking at her mother who was growling at a crying black cub. Noticing his confusion Nala sighed.

"That's your little brother, Darkon. Kiara was raped by one of your father's alliance and...well you get the picture. But you need to go before Kovu thinks something's up"

Amri walked over to his mother and nuzzled her, "I'm truly am sorry, mother" before running out of the cave

"Kiara, you didn't have to be so rude. He is your son" said Nala softly

Kiara rolled her eyes and laid down and closed her eyes, before whispering.

"He's a traitor"

-X-

Kaia was walking the Waterfall Pride's border. When she spotted a light golden brown lion running towards her way. But when he saw her he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Anfri?"

She raised an eyebrow and growled, "How do you know me?!"

He smiled "Its me..Amri"

The ivory-gray lioness snarled "You! And its Kaia!"

Amri was took back by her fierceness but couldn't help to be attracted to her. He shook his head at the thought.

"Ok...Kaia, I don't mean no harm. Our grandmother sent me to find our aunt"

Kaia snarled "You mean your aunt!"

Amri looked confused, "What do you mean...Sherise is both of our aunts"

Kaia snickered, "So much daddy hasn't told his favorite"

"Please Anfri..."

"Kaia!" The ivory-gray lioness roared

Amri sighed, "I mean...Kaia. Please tell me"

"I'm not Kovu's daughter, Kogan's my father"

Amri was shocked and speechless. He heard so much bad stuff about Kogan but he knew nothing about him mating with his mother.

"How?"

Kaia rolled her eyes, "My father mated with mother and Kovu mated with her after. Plain and simple"

"So we're half siblings"

Kaia smirked, "Ah, so you're not dump like your father"

Amri rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"Um...I'm sure Sherise would want to see you. That's mostly all she talk about. Is that she hope you don't get to brainwashed"

The walked side by side, through the forest.

"I was...but I won't let this **demons **control me or ruin _you _anymore" Amri gasped at what he said but he couldn't do anything about it

Kaia looked at the light golden brown teen with a raised eye brow.

"What is that so post to mean?"

Amri sighed, "I'm sorry the way I treated you and I won't let no harm come to you. Even if I have to give my life to keep you safe, I'll protect you"

Kaia looked at the teen next to her and decided to change the topic.

"Did you know we had an uncle?"


	38. Crazy Minds

**AN: I agree CSIMentalistTLK lover, I'm glad Amri came to his kinda right mind. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"We have an uncle?"

Kaia nodded as they came to a clearing where Kopa and Kogan came running over.

"Kaia, I thought something happened" said Kogan as he pulled his daughter in for a hug and nuzzled her

Amri couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat before he could stop it.

Kogan looked up with a glare, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh...that's my half brother, Amri"

Kopa looked at his suppose nephew with a frown.

"You look like the lioness that attacked me"

"Zira" Kogan reminded his friend

Amri gulped, "She's my great grandmother"

Kopa growled as he paced.

"Uncle, please. He's good, I can show him the ropes and he'll be good in no time" pleaded Kaia

Kopa looked at Kogan and Kogan looked at Amri and Kaia. The pale golden lion sighed before nodding his head.

Kaia smiled, "Thanks daddy!" After giving Kogan a hug, the prince ran towards Kopa and gave the creamy beige lion a hug before running off

"Come on" Kaia said

Amri looked back at his uncle before following his Kaia.

-X-

Amri was sitting near a lake as Kaia drunk from the cool water.

"So...any suitors"

Kaia lifted her head and looked at the golden lion before licking the water on her muzzle off.

"Carlisle, seems fit to be a king"

Amri took a deep breath, "I think you should have someone who already knows about being king"

Kaia looked at Amri with a raised eyebrow, "Like who?"

"Me"

Kaia's dark reddish brown eyes widen, "Come again"

Amri stud up and walked over to the ivory gray lioness.

"I feel something for you. Tell me you don't feel something for me"

"I don't! We're siblings!"

Amri rolled his eyes, "We don't have the same blood...all the way"

Kaia shook her head, "Why now?! Why? You teased me all of our lives before I ran off and now you want to show your face and say you have feelings for me!"

Amri walked closer and nuzzled her, which the princess pulled back.

"I was stupid, to follow my father and to make you miserable"

Kaia growled, "You're sick! Just like your old man!"

"Fuck Kovu! I'm talking about us! We could rule the kingdom like our grandparents. Together!"

Kaia sneered as she shook her head before running off.


End file.
